Les Derniers Souvenirs
by laplumeM
Summary: L'eau. L'eau a explosé le pare-brise de la vieille Chevrolet. Les freins n'ont pas répondu et la voiture s'est retrouvée hors de la route qui borde les falaises de la Push. La chute a été brutale. Les portières ont refusé de s'ouvrirent lorsque l'eau a commencé à monter dans l'habitacle, noyant et engloutissant avec elle tous mes souvenirs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Oh… Que se passait-t-il ? J'avais l'esprit léger mais la tête si lourde. J'avais énormément de mal à définir mon corps et ses limites, du mal à discerner clairement mes membres, dont je ne parvenais pas à tirer la moindre coopération. Ils refusaient catégoriquement de bouger. Je me sentais raide, courbaturée, brisée.

 _Où suis-je ?_

L'endroit était calme, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit. Lorsque l'air s'infiltra dans mes poumons, une brûlure vive les consuma. Cette respiration, _ma_ respiration, pénible et rauque, résonnait étrangement dans la pièce. J'avais envie de tousser mais je pressentais que cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Je parvins à ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière du jour filtrant au travers de la fenêtre m'éblouie douloureusement, ravivant de surcroit mon mal de tête. Je refermais aussitôt les paupières, étouffant un gémissement plaintif.

Un bruit étrange troubla le silence. Tel un rideau lourd que l'on tire. La lumière vive et dorée qui éclairait mes paupières fut remplacée par un voile plus sombre et supportable. Je n'étais donc pas seule ? Quelqu'un était avec moi dans cette pièce. Mes doigts furent agités de tremblements légers. Je voulus les serrer mais quelque chose entrava ma main droite, étirant ma peau, m'empêchant tout mouvement. Je gémis à nouveau.

Quelque chose de froid entra soudain en contact avec mes doigts frémissants. Des frissons gagnèrent aussitôt mon bras, hérissant mes poils jusqu'à l'épaule sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. Ce contact était glacé : une main plongée dans un fraiseur aurait était aussi froide. Je me dégageais dans un sursaut, n'osant ouvrir les yeux à présent.

Qui était là ? Que me voulait-on ? Je sentis les battements de mon cœur redoubler sous mes côtes douloureuses. La présence semblait toute proche.

_ Tu m'entends ? Tout va bien, tu es sortie d'affaire.

Qu'entendait-il par là ? La voix était masculine : un ténor doux qui se voulait rassurant. J'inspirais avant de me décider à ouvrir les yeux. Une silhouette floue était penchée sur moi. Je clignais des yeux pour mieux voir et mon regard croisa deux prunelles sombres et profondes, encadrées de cheveux broussailleux et désordonnés. C'était un homme assez jeune, au teint très pâle. Etait-il malade? Anémique ? On aurait dit un fantôme avec ses cernes violacées. Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres et il s'assit sur le lit où j'étais moi-même allongée.

Je pris alors conscience de l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais. Une pièce blanche, avec une télévision éteinte, un fauteuil et près du lit, toute une batterie d'instruments, de prises, de fils, de boutons et de tubes. J'eu peur en voyant plusieurs d'entre eux reliés à mes poignets. Ma respiration s'accéléra, ravivant l'incendie de ma gorge et les élancements dans mon crâne. Sa main se posa sur mon front, aussi froide que le contact glacé de tout à l'heure. Je sursautais à nouveau, le fixant incrédule.

_ J'ai eu si peur, reprit-il imperturbable, ses doigts revenant même effleurer ma joue : j'ai bien cru que cette fois…

Une moue inquiète déforma sa bouche. Ses doigts glissèrent sous mon menton avant qu'il n'approche dangereusement son visage du mien. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Qui était-il ? Pour qui se prenait-il ?! Je secouais la tête, échappant de justesse à ses lèvres effrontées et sans gêne qui manquèrent de peu les miennes. Il se figea un instant puis se redressa :

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

J'ouvris la bouche, mais le seul son qui parvint à en sortir fut un souffle ridicule et inaudible qui me déchira pourtant ma gorge. La douleur me fit hoqueter. Je n'arrivais pas à articuler le moindre son, la moindre syllabe ou parole. Mon cœur s'affola de nouveau et du coin de l'œil, je vis sur l'un des moniteurs, un tracé sinueux accélérer lui aussi sa course. Un chiffre vert oscilla entre 84 et 88.

_ Ah, fit-il, j'oubliais : tu ne peux pas encore parler pour le moment à cause de l'eau.

 _De l'eau ?_

Ses yeux me détaillèrent un moment, longeant l'ensemble de mon corps.

_ Tu es dans un piteux état ! Je vais étriper ce clébard !

 _Clébard ?_

Je ne comprenais plus : m'étais-je noyée ou est-ce qu'un chien m'avait fait cela ? Je le fixais incrédule. Qui était-il ? L'avais-je déjà vu ? Pourquoi se comportait-il de la sorte avec moi ? Aussi intimement alors que je ne le connaissais pas ?

Je commençais sérieusement à paniquer. Après tout, nous étions dans un hôpital, peut-être étais-je proche du service psychiatrie ? Peut-être s'était-il trompé de chambre ? Peut-être s'était-il enfui ?! Je jaugeais de nouveau ses cernes, son teint blême et maladif et ses yeux si étranges avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour appeler à l'aide. A mon grand désespoir, rien ne sorti hormis un râle rauque. Cette tentative ratée l'alarma malgré tout:

_ Qu'as-tu ? Ca ne va pas ?

Sa main glacée effleura ma gorge et je paniquais pour de bon : allait-il me tuer pour m'empêcher de protester ? Que comptait-il me faire ?! J'hoquetais, impuissante, respirant avec difficulté.

_ Arêtes, ne paniques pas ! Calmes-toi,

Il se leva, pour contourner le lit et s'approcher de ma tête. Quelque chose me disais que cela n'allais pas être bon pour moi. Mes poumons étaient en feux, je peinais de plus en plus à faire passer l'air dans ma trachée. Je le vis appuyer sur un bouton rouge alors que le chiffre vert du moniteur passait à 94.

Quelques instants seulement plus tard, un homme blond en blouse blanche ouvrit la porte. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur moi. Un médecin ! J'étais sauvée ! J'ouvrais la bouche à nouveau, essayant dans une tentative désespérée de parler, de lui demander de l'aide pour faire sortir cet intrus.

L'homme aux cernes s'éloigna un peu de mon lit tandis que celui en blouse s'approchait de moi. Ses yeux jaugèrent le moniteur, notamment le tracé sinueux. Une ride contrariée barra son front et son air enjoué laissa place au sérieux. Il inspecta le tube à perfusion relié à mon poignet ainsi que le contenu de la poche transparente auquel il était relié. Il sorti de la poche de sa blouse, une petite torche ainsi qu'un bâtonnet aplati en plastique qu'il retira d'une pochette stérilisée.

_ Pourrais-tu ouvrir la bouche ? Je vais regarder ta gorge.

Je m'exécutais et il appliqua délicatement la spatule sur ma langue avant de braquer le faisceau lumineux à l'intérieur de ma cavité buccale. L'opération me fut étrangement douloureuse et j'eu rapidement l'impression d'étouffer. Jetant le bâtonnet dans la poubelle, il sortit une petite roulette métallique à l'extrémité crantée. D'un geste lent, il retira les couvertures.

_ Je vais poser cet instrument à différents endroits, expliqua-t-il : tu me diras si tu sens quelque chose, d'accord ? J'ai vu que tu avais bougé les mains et les bras, je veux m'assurer que les terminaisons nerveuses de tes jambes fonctionnent.

J'approuvais d'un hochement de tête. Il posa la roulette dentée sur la plante de mes pieds tour à tour, puis sur chacun de mes mollets et de mes genoux. Je ressentais les picotements des dents de la roulette, ce qui ne présentait donc rien d'anormal et l'en informais silencieusement. Il termina son rapide examen en sortant un petit appareil qu'il plaça dans mon oreille. Il y eu un bip et ce fut tout. Le médecin s'écarta:

_ Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ? Questionna-t-il à l'encontre de l'homme aux prunelles sombres : son rythme cardiaque est élevé certes mais il n'y a rien d'inquiétant. Elle est légèrement fiévreuse : c'est une réaction défensive normale vue l'état de sa gorge. Je vais lui donner quelque chose pour l'atténuer.

Les deux hommes semblaient se connaître. Pourquoi le médecin ne trouvait rien d'anormal à ce que cet homme soit présent dans ma chambre ? Etait-il un patient ou un interne ?

Dans une série de gestes sûrs, il décapsula la protection d'une seringue, la remplie d'un liquide transparent qu'il injecta dans un autre petit cylindre relié à ma perfusion. Sans que je ne m'y attende, sa main se posa sur mon front, aussi froide que celle de l'autre homme. Je sursautais. Etait-ce vraiment la fièvre qui me faisait réagir ainsi ?

_ Ta gorge est très gonflée. Tu ne pourras parler que dans quelques jours Bella. Je pense que tu ne pourras pas vas réussir à manger.

Comment m'avait-il appelé ? _Bella_? Etait-ce un surnom ? Une manière de dire qu'il me trouvait jolie ? Je jaugeais sa pâleur et ses cheveux blonds il n'avait rien d'italien chez lui Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi m'appeler ainsi ? Pourquoi Bella ?

Malgré l'état de ma gorge, je devais lui dire comment je m'appelais : ce surnom était trop dérangeant. Je me figeais face au vide qui se mit à sévir dans mon crâne. Un vide dérangeant, abyssal. J'aurais ris face à pareille absurdité si j'avais été capable de le contredire, de l'interrompre pour lui dire quel était mon prénom. Mais j'en étais incapable. Bella… Se pourrait-il, aussi impensable que cela puisse paraître, être mon nom ? Mon nom ?!

Un brusque vertige s'empara de moi. J'appuyais mon crâne contre l'oreiller. Tout semblait confus. La panique m'envahie alors que je me mettais à chercher une réponse à ces questions : qui… qui étais-je ? Quel âge pouvais-je avoir ? Qui étaient mes parents, ma famille ? Avais-je des frères, des sœurs ?

_ Bella que se passe-t-il ?

C'était le médecin, il jaugeait mes poings crispés, ma respiration rauque et rapide. Pourquoi cette difficulté à retrouver mes esprits ? Pourquoi pareil handicap à formuler des noms, à trouver les visages qui s''y rapportent et à visualiser des lieux connus ?

Je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes, ma vision devint floue et je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans le lit.

_ Tu veux quelque chose ? De l'eau ? Quoi ? fit le second en s'approchant d'un pas vif.

Les râles secs reprirent, déchirants ma gorge tel un souffle d'épines.

Enfin, ce n'était pas croyable ! Comment… Comment était-il possible d'oublier ma propre existence? Je me creusais les méninges, oppressée, affolée, cherchant la moindre bride, le moindre indice sur moi-même. Mais rien ! Rien du tout !

_ Elle panique ! Quelque chose ne va pas… il lui faut un papier, un crayon!

L'homme aux cernes gagna la petite table de nuit à côté du lit et revint vers moi pour me tendre un bloc-notes à l'effigie de l'hôpital ainsi qu'un stylo. Je fus incapable de m'en saisir, mes mains tremblaient trop.

C'est alors qu'on toqua alors à la porte. Un coup bref avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites pour qu'elle ait peur comme ça ?

Un grand blond venait d'entrer, suivit de près par une jeune femme, petite et fluette. Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts et coiffés à la garçonne. Un sourire rassurant apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'avançait vers moi :

_ Je suis si contente de te voir enfin ouvrir les yeux … Ca va ?

Elle me jaugea, soucieuse, ses prunelles dorées braquées sur moi. Celles-ci descendirent vers le bloc note et le crayon. Elle m'aida à m'en saisir, sa main froide se referma doucement autour de la mienne pour m'aider à maintenir le crayon en place. Je réussis à ne pas sursauter mais gribouillais d'une écriture presque illisible qui m'amena au bord du sanglot.

_ Chut murmura la jeune femme: voyons, ce n'est pas grave. Ne paniques pas, tu vas y arriver. Calmes-toi, ça va aller.

Bizarrement, j'étais plus rassurée avec elle et le grand blond qui l'accompagnait me faisait moins peur que l'homme aux cernes. Je dus m'y reprendre à trois reprises avant de réussir à inscrire quelque chose de compréhensible.

 _« Qui êtes-vous ? »_

Un silence pesant s'abatis sur la pièce quand la jeune femme assise à mon côté lu à haute voix ma question. Tous se figèrent d'un bloc. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le médecin, stupéfait se reprenne :

_ Comment ça ? Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Je secouais la tête pour nier mais la douleur m'arrêta net. Quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur moi avec hébétude. L'homme aux prunelles sombres s'était écarté mais son regard était plus dérangeant encore que celui des autres. Intimidée, je reportais mon attention sur le médecin qui s'approcha :

_ Quel âge as-tu ?

Les larmes noyèrent mes yeux alors que j'inscrivais :

 _« Je ne sais pas. »_

_ Et Charlie ? Est-ce que ce prénom évoque quelque chose pour toi ? Peux-tu me dire quelque chose à son sujet, ce qui il est pour toi ?

Je niais.

Le médecin soupira, songeur et visiblement déstabilisé. Son diagnostic encourageant semblait s'effriter.

_ Je vais réserver une place au bloc pour qu'elle puisse faire un IRM en urgence. Les dommages cérébraux causés par l'œdème sont peut-être plus importants que ce nous avions évalué.

Il quitta la chambre, toujours plongée dans le silence. La petite femme s'écarta un peu de moi, me jaugeant à son tour:

_ Tu-sais comment je m'appelle ? Tu ne m'as pas… oublié ?

Je me mordais nerveusement la lèvre, incapable de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Un mouvement à la périphérie de ma vision me fit sursauter. Soudain, l'homme aux cernes était penché sur mon lit, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait était. Je n'eue pas le temps de réagir : ses deux mains se posèrent sur mes joues et il me força à le regarder.

_ Ça ne va pas durer. Je suis sûr que la mémoire va te revenir, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Ce n'est que passager, le choc a était rude…

 **Point de vue Edwardien**

La Mercedes noire filait sur la nationale, les phares éclairant de leur lumière blême la route. La nuit avait plongée l'habitacle dans une obscurité presque totale.

_ Je ne comprends pas, lâcha Alice : les résultats de ses examens étaient plus qu'encourageants. Est-il possible de tout oublier aussi facilement ?

Mes mains se crispèrent. Jasper avait insisté pour prendre le volant, me jugeant inapte à la conduite. J'écoutais l'exposé de ma sœur sans que ma nervosité ne puisse redescendre :

_ L'œdème s'était résorbé. Carlisle avait malgré tout décidé de la laisser sous coma artificiel quelques jours afin de lui épargner la douleur. Cette perte de mémoire ne devrait pas durer ?

Elle me jaugea dans le rétroviseur tandis que je demeurais silencieux, n'ayant moi-même aucune affirmation à lui donner.

_ Le choc a été rude. Combien de mètres entre la route et l'eau ?

Jasper fut plus prompt à réagir que moi :

_ Plus d'une vingtaine, il me semble. C'est un miracle que la Chevrolet ne se soit pas enflammée en tombant. Ont-ils laissé l'épave en place ?

_ Non, fis-je, sortant de ma léthargie : elle a été rapatriée à la casse de la Push.

_ Des nouvelles de Jacob ? lança Alice d'une petite voix.

Je grondais pour toute réponse mais elle intervint :

_ Il a sorti Bella de l'habitacle Edward, ne l'oublie pas. Sans lui elle n'aurait pas survécu.

_ Je ne discute pas ce point, rétorquais-je amère : j'aimerais juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que sa voiture atterrisse sur la plage. L'enquête a conclu que la sortie de route était due en grande partie à une vitesse excessive. Les traces de pneus et la quantité de gomme retrouvées sur l'asphalte l'attestent. Ca ne lui ressemble pas de conduire aussi vite.

Jasper quitta la nationale pour gagner la sortie de Forks. Il demanda :

_ Tu sembles bien renseigné, elle a eu cet accident sur le territoire Quileute, comment as-tu eu accès à ces informations ?

_ Charlie, avouais-je dans un soupire.

Il opina et le silence revint dans l'habitacle. Je n'étais pas fière de mon attitude, du zèle avec lequel j'avais écouté les pensées de mon futur beau-père. Tout comme moi, il avait traversé cette épreuve avec difficulté. Sa fonction de shérif l'avait même contraint à assister au relevage de la voiture-épave de sa propre fille. Le souvenir de la carcasse de la Chevrolet hantait depuis son esprit et le mien par conséquent depuis une dizaine de jours.

Nous ne tardâmes pas à rejoindre le chemin menant à la villa qui se dressait seule au milieu de l'ombre des sapins. Je montais à l'étage sans un mot alors qu'Alice et Jasper se chargeaient de mettre Rosalie et Emmett au courant de la situation.

J'arpentais ma chambre de long en large, hagard. La situation était tellement délicate. Je ne cessais de repenser à ces étranges retrouvailles à l'hôpital, à son trouble en me voyant, à cette peur qui l'avait secouée lorsque je m'étais approché d'elle. Dévasté, je restais debout, tantôt figé, tantôt errant dans la pièce sans qu'un état ou l'autre ne m'apporte un quelconque soulagement.

Carlisle rentra tard cette nuit-là. A peine eu-t-il franchit le seuil que je descendais à sa rencontre, espérant qu'il m'annonce avec soulagement que la situation était rentré dans l'ordre et que la perte de mémoire de Bella n'avait été que le résultat des effets du coma. Il n'en fut rien. Un seul regard, une seule pensée suffirent à réduire cet espoir. Sa mine était préoccupée, grave et tout comme moi, il préféra se réfugier dans le silence pour le reste de la nuit. La porte de son bureau se referma derrière lui et même Esmé n'osa en franchir le seuil.


	2. Chapter 2 - Le refus

Chapitre 2

Je passais un IRM en urgence dès le lendemain matin. Le docteur Cullen – puisque c'était son nom – avait tenu à suivre l'opération dans la salle attenante, scrutant les écrans avec une agitation qui ne fut pas sans me mettre la boule au ventre lorsque la machine blanche m'engloutie jusqu'aux épaules dans un bourdonnement mécanique.

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, il revint en compagnie d'une infirmière et de la jeune femme aux cheveux courts pour m'annoncer qu'ils m'emmenaient chez eux. L'infirmière m'aida à enfiler une sur-blouse et à m'installer sur un fauteuil roulant. J'avais tout d'abord regardé l'engin d'un œil circonspect avant de m'apercevoir rapidement que marcher était impossible. Les courbatures et les vertiges m'empêchaient de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je pris donc place sur le fauteuil à la fois mortifiée et soulagée tandis que l'on m'emmenait vers les ascenseurs.

Ils me conduisirent vers une immense villa isolée au milieu d'énormes arbres, à l'écart de la petite ville de Forks. J'étais toujours aussi perdue, toujours aussi confuse. Ma gorge me brûlait, je ne parvenais pas encore à parler, à me faire comprendre distinctement. Aussi, le petit carnet ne me quittait pas, ainsi que le stylo. Ma tête était toujours aussi lourde et la fièvre avait du mal à retomber.

Quel sentiment étrange que de ne se souvenir d'absolument rien. Avant ma sortie, le médecin avait procédé à une rapide série de tests. Je savais toujours lire, écrire, compter. Je connaissais ma géographie, certain noms des nombreux fleuves des Etats-Unis, je pouvais situer les pays, ma notion de l'espace n'avait pas était altérée. En revanche, les mesures temporelles s'avéraient un peu plus compliquées à évaluer. J'avais du mal à jauger le temps qui s'écoulait, les secondes qui trottaient, trop vite à mon goût. Mais le plus déstabilisant, restait la perte de soi-même, de sa propre identité et même de sa propre existence.

Leur voiture, une Mercedes noire se gara enfin dans une allée de gravillons menant à leur imposante résidence. Une villa très spacieuse, à la fois classique et contemporaine mariant bois et pierre.

_ Nous sommes arrivés Bella.

J'avais encore du mal à m'habituer à ce prénom. On m'avait informé qu'il s'agissait d'un diminutif : mon prénom se trouvait être en réalité Isabella mais je préférais que l'on me surnomme ainsi.

La femme aux cheveux drus et courts me tapota doucement l'épaule. Je me tournais dans sa direction, m'apercevant que tous les autres avaient déjà quitté la voiture. Elle avait d'ailleurs ouvert ma portière. Je gémis pour me dégager de la ceinture de sécurité : mon corps était douloureux, comme en mille morceaux. Le médecin avait laissé le fauteuil à l'hôpital et j'ignorais si j'allais être capable de gravir les marches qui menaient au perron. Je sortis tant bien que mal mes jambes de l'habitacle.

_ Non, fit-elle doucement en me voyant faire : Je vais te porter.

Je la regardais, elle était plus petite que moi, trop fluette pour me porter, c'était ridicule : elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle se figea, levant un regard gêné vers moi, comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir que sa proposition était risible. Elle était sur le point de parler lorsqu'un ténor la coupa :

_ Je m'en charge Alice.

L'homme aux cernes apparu aux côtés de la jeune femme qui lui céda le passage presque aussitôt. Une main blanche se posa sur la portière avant qu'il ne se penche, me scrutant de ses yeux si étranges et si sombres. Le souvenir de mon réveil à l'hôpital et la première impression qu'il m'avait causé demeuraient encore très vifs. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Son nom m'échappait encore.

Avant que je puisse réagir ou protester, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et il me hissa avec une facilité déconcertante hors de l'habitacle. Il était froid, son corps glaçait le mien d'une façon assez désagréable et troublante. Je n'osais plus le regarder, gênée d'être ainsi portée contre lui.

Il m'emmena à l'intérieur, nous traversâmes rapidement un immense salon aux proportions démesurées avant qu'il ne se mettre à gravir – à survoler serait peut-être plus exacte – l'escalier menant aux étages. La jeune femme le suivait de près.

_ Carlisle dit qu'il n'est pas prudent de la faire dormir dans votre chambre pour le moment, Edward.

 _Vôtre ?_ Qu'entendait-elle par-là ?

_ Oui, je sais.

_ Il voudrait que tu évites de… Enfin, de la brusquer trop rapidement.

Il émit un bruit étrange, presque un grondement irrité :

_ Je ne suis pas inconscient. Il n'est pas question de lui faire peur.

Qu'est-ce que je devais comprendre à pareille conversation ? Avais-je un quelconque lien affectif avec cet homme auparavant ? Un lien plus fort qu'une simple amitié, nous poussant à occuper la même chambre ? A dormir dans le même lit ?! Une sueur froide parcourue mon dos. Je levais les yeux vers lui, le dévisageant. Ses cheveux couleur bronze, sa peau d'albâtre, lisse comme un marbre précieux et rare, essayant de me rappeler quelque chose, n'importe quoi à son sujet. Il baissa les yeux, me surprenant dans ma contemplation. Je détournai aussitôt le regard, gênée. Il s'arrêta alors d'avancer et je me crispais.

_ Nous y sommes Bella.

Sa voix était étrange, un peu différente que dans l'hôpital, plus rauque, plus basse. Son étreinte, au lieu de me relâcher, se resserra un court instant avant qu'il ne me dépose doucement sur un lit. Ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas les miens alors qu'il me bordait soigneusement. Il remit un oreiller sous ma tête, l'ajusta convenablement et murmura:

_ Je suis sûr que tu te souviendras bientôt.

Il quitta la chambre, d'une démarche un peu raide pour me laisser seule avec Alice. Celle-ci vint me voir, s'asseyant en tailleur au bout du lit, elle déclara :

_ Carlisle, le médecin qui s'occupe de toi est très gentil. Cette chambre t'est destinée, il y a une salle de bain juste à côté, si tu préfères te laver toute seule. Mais si tu n'y arrives pas, c'est moi qui t'aiderais.

Je gribouillais frénétiquement sur mon bloc-notes et le lui montrait. Un sourire étira sa bouche.

_ Tu penses y parvenir toute seule, c'est ça? Nous verrons. Mais ne sois pas gênée si je te viens en aide. De toute façon, se serra sois moi, sois Edward !

Je griffonnais ma question, lui montrant par la suite :

_ Qui est Edward ? lu-t-elle à voix basse: Saches qu'il serrait désespéré s'il savait que tu m'as posé pareille question. Edward est l'homme que tu as vu à ton réveil à l'hôpital, celui aux cheveux couleur cuivre. Celui qui vient de te déposer ici.

J'allais vraiment devoir me débrouiller pour me laver toute seule ! Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant chez lui. L'idée qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi me mettait trop mal à l'aise. Elle me dévisagea, curieuse et s'approcha un peu de moi :

_ L'idée n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter particulièrement à ce que je vois ?

Je grimaçais. Elle rit un bref instant et redevint sérieuse.

_ Que ressens-tu quand tu le vois? Quand il te touche ? Tout à l'heure par exemple, quand il t'avait dans les bras ?

 _« Bizarre. Inconfortable.»_

Elle fit la moue en voyant le calepin, j'ajoutais :

 _« Il m'impressionne »_

_ Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-elle, visiblement curieuse.

La porte s'ouvrit et je ne pus répondre : d'ailleurs, je ne savais que répondre et n'avais pas très envie de m'étendre sur le sujet. J'eu peur qu'il s'agisse dudit Edward, mais ce fut le médecin qui entra. Un sourire rassurant se peignit sur son visage.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

Je gribouillais sur le calepin après avoir prit soin de changer de page un vague _« fatiguée »_

_ Je vois…

Il procéda à un examen, plus poussé que celui qu'il avait pratiqué à l'hôpital deux jours auparavant. Il observa mes tympans puis mes yeux, fit couler des goutes à l'intérieur. Ses mains froides se posèrent ensuite sur ma gorge douloureuse, me faisant sursauter. Il me fit faire enfin quelques mouvements, avec mes bras, plia mes jambes l'une après l'autre avec douceur mais application.

_ Bon… Encore et toujours cette fièvre, commenta-t-il sa main revenue sur mon front : Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose de plus puissant qui apaisera aussi tes maux de tête. En ce qui concerne ta gorge, il y à du mieux. Peut-être arriveras-tu à boire de l'eau, du lait ou un bouillon tiède si tu préfères. As-tu faim ?

Je secouais la tête, n'ayant pas encore retrouvé mon appétit.

_ Bon, dans ce cas, nous aviserons plus tard. Je reviendrais te voir.

La porte se referma sur lui et Alice se tourna vers moi :

_ Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille moi aussi ? Veux-tu me poser des questions ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

Le calepin repris du service. Je griffonnais:

 _« Je veux bien que tu restes. Pas besoin de rien. Pour les questions j'en ai. »_

Elle opina, attentive, scrutant avec attention le petit bloc note que je noircissais d'encre à nouveau :

 _« Qui es-tu pour moi ? Sommes-nous amies ? Sœurs ? »_

La dernière proposition me semblait peu probable à en juger le degré de ressemblance, sa beauté contrastait trop avec ma banalité pour que je ne puisse prétendre à un quelconque lien de parenté.

_ Oui, nous sommes amies, mais je ne suis pas ta sœur… Enfin, j'allais devenir ta belle-sœur d'ici peu mais au vue des récents évènements, je crains que nous devions revoir le planning.

 _Belle-sœur ?_

Allais-je me marier ? Je jaugeais aussitôt mes mains, en particulier mes annulaires, dépourvus de bagues. Une intuition dérangeante me titilla. Je me remis à écrire sur le petit calepin, nerveusement :

 _« Je devais me marier ? Avec Edward c'est ça ? Quand ? »_

Elle devint hésitante, me jaugeant avec inquiétude elle soupira avant d'avouer finalement :

_ Dans quinze jours.

Je me sentis frémir. Une sueur froide descendit mon dos, hérissant mon échine de frissons désagréables. Le regard sombre cerné de violet revint me hanter. Je devais être mariée à cet homme dans deux semaines seulement ?! Un râle rauque s'échappa de ma bouche.

_ N-non… soufflais-je à grand peine : N-non ! Je… je ne le connais pas… Je… Il… Ce qu'il…

Ma trachée endolorie protesta vivement alors que je m'escrimais à formuler mon refus coûte que coûte. Une toux douloureuse m'empêcha de poursuivre. Je toussais, raclant ma gorge brûlante à chaque haut-le-cœur, à chaque secousse. Le râle se fit plus rauque soudain et quelque chose d'acide envahit ma bouche. Je serrais les dents, plaquant aussitôt une main sur mes lèvres. Quelque chose gouta entre mes doigts et vint s'écraser sur la housse de couette blanche, quelques gouttes de sang qui la maculèrent d'un pourpre soutenu.

Alice s'écarta vivement de moi visiblement décontenancée :

_ Carlisle !

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sur le médecin qui déboula dans la chambre avec plusieurs feuilles d'un épais papier éponge, une bassine et un gobelet d'eau. Comment avait-il pu amener ça aussi vite ? Comment avait-il pu être au courant de la situation sans que personne ne l'en informe au préalable ?

Je ne réfléchissais pas outre et déversais le contenu âcre de ma gorge dans la bassine. Un mélange écœurant de sang, d'eau et de quelque chose d'autre, dégageant une odeur infâme de rouille et de sel qui me donna davantage la nausée.

Une fois les spasmes calmés, je me rinçais rapidement la bouche avec l'eau du gobelet puis m'écartais le plus rapidement possible du récipient.

_ Que s'est-il passé Alice ?

_ Elle a paniqué et s'est mise à tousser.

_ Et pourquoi a-t-elle paniqué ?

Elle sembla gênée.

_ Alice ? Que lui as-tu fais ? Que lui as-tu dis ?

_ J'ai parlé d'Edward et...

Le médecin s'impatienta, alors qu'Alice se couvrait le nez et la bouche de sa main. Elle non plus ne devait pas supporter l'odeur âcre qui se dégageait de la bassine.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et je frémis en voyant qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil. Ses yeux vifs se posèrent instantanément sur moi et je constatais que ses prunelles étaient plus sombres que dans mon souvenir. Ses cernes violacés en revanche, avaient presque disparu.

_ Jasper est sorti avec Rose et Emmett. Pourquoi saigne-t-elle ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Il s'approcha du lit au moment où Alice quittait la pièce précipitamment. Ses prunelles ne me lâchaient pas un seul instant. Carlisle qui avait de nouveau remplit le gobelet m'aida à rincer ma bouche une nouvelle fois.

_ Et moi qui pensais que tu allais peut-être pouvoir manger quelque chose… Je suis désolé Bella mais ça va s'avérer plus long que prévu.

_ Carlisle ! fit l'autre un ton plus fort : que c'est-il passé ?

_ Alice lui à parlé de toi et lui a visiblement dit certaines choses trop tôt et trop précipitamment. J'ai peur qu'elle n'ait pas su tenir sa langue.

Il sembla ajouter quelque chose, ses lèvres remuèrent faiblement mais je n'entendis rien.

L'homme aux cheveux bronze émit un grondement sauvage, tel une bête, un loup furieux et contrarié. Il quitta la pièce et j'eu peur soudain pour Alice : peur qu'elle paye pour ma curiosité grandissante. Cet homme me faisait peur. J'eu un autre haut le cœur, le médecin ramena prestement la bassine. J'hoquetais, déversant un dernier flot rougeâtre et malodorant. Devançant ma demande, il gagna la salle de bain pour me remplir un autre gobelet d'eau. Je m'essayais à boire un peu pour chasser l'acidité de ma bouche et me brûlais la gorge, comme s'il s'agissait d'un breuvage bouillant.

_ Pas de précipitation, fit-il : pas de panique non plus. Je vais ausculter ta gorge Bella.

Je déglutis difficilement. Ses deux mains froides se posèrent autour de mon cou. Leur température apaisa un peu le feu de ma gorge. Il tâtonna ma mâchoire puis descendit avec précaution pour placer ses doigts au-dessous de mes oreille. Il appuya, un peu trop fort d'ailleurs et je gémis. Il s'excusa aussitôt, poursuivant son examen avec plus de douceur. Il me fit ouvrir la bouche, examinant les dégâts à l'aide d'une petite torche argentée.

_ C'est très enflammé, cela pourrait se comparer à une grosse angine. Tu as avalé beaucoup d'eau de mer. Tes amygdales me font peur également, j'espère que leur volume va réduire où tu vas être condamnée à manger de la soupe jusqu'à ce qu'on les retire.

Je sentis mon cœur accélérer. Ses yeux me fixèrent et je fus étonnée par leur reflet ambre et soyeux. Il ressenti mon appréhension :

_ Pas d'inquiétude, l'opération a lieu sous anesthésie générale. Tu ne sentiras rien et tu auras une bonne raison pour manger autant de glaces que tu le désires.

Ses mains reviennent sur ma tête, il en posa une sur mon front, brûlant avant que ses bras ne retombent.

_ Tu as de la fièvre. Encore. C'est ce qui m'inquiète. As-tu mal au crâne ?

J'approuvais silencieusement.

_ Où ça ?

Je désignais mes tempes et l'arrière de ma tête.

_ D'autres douleurs ?

Mon index pointa mes jambes puis mes genoux, je désignais ensuite ma nuque, mon dos et mes côtes et mon sternum.

_ Courbatures ?

J'affirmais.

_ Des difficultés à respirer ? Au niveau du larynx et de la poitrine ?

Je hochais doucement la tête.

_ Si les choses ne s'améliorent pas je vais devoir te remettre sous perfusion. J'espère que cette nuit de sommeil t'aidera à récupérer. Le lit est un peu plus confortable que celui de l'hôpital, certes, mais Alice est en train de préparer une chambre pour toi pour demain soir, avec un grand lit bien sûr.

Au regard des voitures que j'avais pu apercevoir dans leur garage, j'avais conclu que cette famille pour le moins atypique et étrange, avait visiblement un train de vie plus que confortable et des moyens financiers conséquents. J'étais gênée de profiter ainsi de leur générosité, ne sachant toujours pas clairement le lien qui les unissait à moi… sauf en ce qui concernait cet Edward. Un frisson m'hérissa de la tête aux pieds, et je senti mes doigts se crisper autour du drap. Mon dieu, pouvait-il y avoir situation plus gênante que celle-là ?

Remontant les couvertures, je me cachais en-dessous abrutie par la lourdeur de mon crâne, les cachets, le sommeil et les questions.

Je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit, en sueur et en sursaut. L'air rafraîchis ma peau lorsque je repoussais les couvertures, le souffle court, essoufflée. Je jetais un regard autour de moi, observant un instant cette pièce vide et obscure, puis le voilage qui masquait la fenêtre, un étrange pressentiment au creux de la poitrine. Un rêve peut-être ? Je ne m'en rappelais pas, aucun détail, mais cette tenace impression de louper quelque chose d'important. Un souvenir ? Je n'étais sûr de rien mais mes yeux étaient attirés par la fenêtre qui déversait une lumière pâle et translucide. Une impression fugace de déjà vue me traversa. Je reposais ma tête contre l'oreiller, un peu confuse. Mon regard détailla un moment le montant en aluminium et les rideaux avant que je ne sombre à nouveau dans le sommeil, abrutie par la fatigue.


	3. Chapter 3 - La mise à l'épreuve

Chapitre 3

Un jour pâle se leva. Ma nuit n'avait pas été aussi paisible que je l'avais espéré entrecoupée à de nombreuses reprises par des réveils brusques qui me tiraient du sommeil en sursaut et en sueur. Les rêves avaient continués, telle une litanie décousue et sombre mais je ne me souvenais de rien, aucune image, aucun souvenir, ni même une minuscule bride d'informations. Rien. Le néant.

Avant que les autres ne se réveillent, je décidais que prendre une douche ne serait pas du luxe après mes excès de transpiration nocturne. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Il n'y avait pas d'horloge dans la pièce, ni de réveil et je n'avais pas même une montre.

J'écartais les draps afin de sortir mes jambes une à une. Mes rotules firent un peu de résistance mais j'étais soulagée de constater que j'y parvins sans trop d'efforts. Je m'avançais sur le bord du lit et mes orteils entrèrent en contact avec le carrelage glacé. Je me hissais avec précaution hors de ma couche afin de me tenir debout, mais ces satanés genoux flanchèrent. Mes jambes et le reste de mon corps se mirent à osciller dangereusement. Comme je le redoutais, le tout finit par s'affaisser sur le sol, tel un château de carte. Je jurais intérieurement. Plutôt mourir que devoir m'en remettre à l'un d'eux pour prendre ma douche ! Il était tout à fait hors de question qu'Alice doive m'aider.

Je me relevais maladroitement, parvenant tant bien que mal à avancer à genoux. Je me traînais laborieusement en direction de la salle de bain. Par chance, la porte n'était pas fermée. Je la poussais pour constater avec effarement qu'il n'y avait non pas une douche, mais une énorme baignoire. J'agrippais le rebord pour m'aider à me hisser sur mes jambes et au prix d'un gémissement douloureux, je parvins à m'assoir dessus.

Quelqu'un frappa soudain à la porte de la chambre. Je me figeais. J'entendis le bâtant s'ouvrir et une voix que je reconnue immédiatement m'appela :

_ Bella, où es-tu ? Bella ?

Le médecin fit son entré dans la salle de bain et me vit assise sur la baignoire.

_ Oh ! Pardonne-moi, je pensais… Je craignais que tu te sois fait mal. Mon bureau n'est pas loin, je travaillais lorsque je t'ai entendu tomber.

Il semblait inquiet :

_ Tout va bien ?

J'affirmais.

_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux que je dise à Alice de venir t'aider ?

Je secouais la tête pour qu'il comprenne que non.

_ Tu es sûre ?

Je refusais à nouveau, catégorique.

_ Bon, je te laisse dans ce cas. Excuses-moi encore une fois.

Il ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré et referma soigneusement la porte. Je soufflais soulagée et me tournais avec précautions pour ouvrir les robinets. Prendre un bain allait m'aider à me détendre mais je devais d'abord réussir à ôter l'affreuse chemise de nuit de l'hôpital.

Bon… baissant les yeux, j'en hottais les boutons un à un. J'écartais les bras pour retirer les manches une à une avec autant de souplesse qu'une octogénaire arthrosée. Je m'appuyais sur le rebord de faïence d'une main, pour tenter de me soulever afin de retirer le tissu entièrement. Mes doigts ripèrent sur la surface lisse suivit par mes cuisses. Je perdis l'équilibre, emportant dans ma chute bouteilles de shampoing et gels douche. Je m'étalais de tout mon long sur le sol, face contre terre et complètement nue.

Un cri douloureux s'échappa de ma bouche lorsque ma poitrine déjà endolorie et mon front heurtèrent lourdement le carrelage. Le choc me coupa le souffle et il me fallut plusieurs secondes avant de parvenir à reprendre mon souffle. Mon crâne déjà cotonneux protesta douloureusement. Des tâches sombres obstruèrent un instant mes yeux.

Comment allais-je me relever maintenant ?

Des bruits de pas me sortirent de mon énervement.

_ Alice attend !

_ Non, tu ne devrais pas venir ! Recules !

Les voix se rapprochèrent dangereusement. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sans qu'on prenne la peine de frapper. Avais-je crié si fort que ça ? Je hoquetais, entendant mon cœur perdre toute mesure. Mon visage me brûla atrocement.

_ Mon dieu, Bella ! Que c'est-il passé ? Tu n'as rien ?

Je voulais fuir, me cacher, creuser un trou et disparaître, me retrouver n'importe où mais pas ici, allongée par terre et nue comme un vers ! Pas devant cette Alice.

Je tendis dans un dernier geste désespéré le bras pour essayer d'attraper ma chemise de nuit, restée sur le rebord de la baignoire. Mes doigts l'effleurèrent à peine, trop loin, trop courts. Le tissu m'échappa et glissa de l'autre côté de la baignoire pour atterrir dans l'eau. Je jurais à nouveau, horriblement mal à l'aise.

Ils s'approchèrent de moi, et je vis les genoux d'Alice se poser sur le sol. Je n'osais bouger. Je ne voulais pas me retourner. Rien que l'idée qu'ils puissent déjà avoir une vue plus qu'équivoque sur mon postérieur ne m'enchantais pas le moins du monde. Une deuxième paire de genoux, moins chétifs que les premiers, se posa dans mon champ de vision.

 _Oh, mon Dieu !_

Il était là. Edward. Il… Il me voyait comme ça.

_ Je t'avais dis d'attendre dehors ! Sors tout de suite !

_ Enfin Alice c'est ma f… Elle allait l'être et je ne suis pas très emballé que tu la vois toi-même dans cette tenue !

_ Oui, mais je suis une femme ! Elle va être affreusement mal maintenant que tu es là !

Je fermais les yeux, terriblement honteuse, le corps tremblant. Ma nudité était au centre de l'attention. Je ne pouvais être plus mal à l'aise.

Quelque chose me recouvrit, puis m'enveloppa. Deux mains puissantes et froides me soulevèrent du sol avec précaution. Ma joue reposa contre un torse que je devinais être le sien et mon trouble redoubla. Je rouvrais les paupières, tentant de me dégager de ses bras, mais il ne fit rien. Mes yeux dérivèrent désespérément vers Alice. Elle comprit aussitôt mon malaise.

_ Bon. Je m'occupe d'elle : tu peux sortir.

Alice se leva, coupa l'eau de la baignoire et remit en place la ribambelle de bouteilles qui m'avaient accompagnés dans ma chute. Se retournant, elle constata qu'il était toujours là, me tenant dans ses bras avec détermination.

Mon cœur tressauta d'appréhension. Que comptait-il faire de moi ?

_ Edward ? reprit-elle.

_ Alice s'il te plait.

_ C'est de la folie ! Carlisle n'est pas d'accord. Il désapprouve. Ce n'est pas une façon de procéder. Ca ne se fait pas !

Quelle façon ? De quoi parlaient-ils ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qu'est-ce qui allait m'arriver ?

Mon souffle se fit rauque et les battements de mon cœur eurent de nouveau quelques accélérations frénétiques. Je dévisageais Alice sans comprendre, cherchant une quelconque explication à leur échange. Elle se tourna dans ma direction et demanda :

_ Bella : veux-tu que se soit Edward qui t'aide à te laver ?

Je m'apprêtais à secouer vigoureusement la tête en signe de désaccord, mais mes prunelles furent soudainement happées vers les siennes. Leur ambre dorée me liquéfia sur place et je me retrouvais prise au piège, sans voix ni libre arbitre. Mes résolutions, ma détermination fondirent comme neige au soleil et je restais bêtement là, à le regarder moi aussi, partagée entre craint et fascination.

_ Bella ?

_ Tu vois que ça ne la déranges pas, murmura-t-il toujours en me fixant avec sérieux.

_ Arrêtes de la regarder et voyons voir sa réponse si je lui repose la question ! Fulmina-t-elle.

J'avais l'impression d'être un jouet. Un jouet qu'ils se disputaient.

_ Bella !

Son cri me fit tourner la tête dans sa direction, m'arrachant à l'hypnose dans laquelle j'étais plongée.

_ Réponds-moi : veux-tu oui ou non que je te laisse seule dans cette salle de bain avec lui ? Veux-tu que se soit Edward qui retire ta serviette, qui te voit et qui te lave ?

_ Dit comme ça évidemment, elle n'aura aucun mal à se rallier à ta cause, gronda-t-il, ses bras se resserrant autour de moi.

Je ne voulais qu'aucun d'eux me voit, je voulais qu'ils s'en aillent, l'idée d'avoir besoin de leur aide me rendais impuissante. Je détestais cela.

_ Ou préfères-tu peut-être que se soit Alice qui se charge de toi ? contra-t-il : elle te lavera je ne sais combien de fois, te limera les ongles, te mettra du vernis, du maquillages, t'habilleras sans que tu ne puisse choisir par toi-même quoi mettre, changera une bonne cinquantaine de fois ta tenue avant de trouver quelque chose qui lui convienne, à savoir une robe t'arrivant à peine à mi-cuisse, ou une jupe de même longueur assortie d'un haut n'en faisant montrer plus qu'il n'est permis d'en imaginer ? Veux-tu qu'Alice s'occupes de toi ?

_ Dit comme ça évidemment, elle n'aura aucun mal à se rallier à ta cause! Rétorqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Elle se leva, bras croisés et tourna les talons pour regagner la porte :

_ Puisque c'est comme ça : va y, lave la ! Mais que je ne l'entende pas se plaindre après !

 _Point de vue Edwardien_

Un long silence s'abatis dans la pièce lorsque ma sœur la quitta. Anxieux, j'abaissais mon regard vers Bella, recroquevillée entre mes bras. Ses prunelles tintées de peur m'alarmèrent. Je jaugeais un instant son teint livide, prêt à changer d'avis, prêt à la remettre finalement à ma sœur. Après tout, de quel droit me permettais-je pareille attitude ? Qu'est-ce qui m'autorisait, moi plus que quelqu'un d'autre à me comporter de cette manière avec elle?

_ Si tu préfères qu'Alice t'aide pour ta toilette, dit le moi franchement. Je pense être en mesure de le comprendre.

Ses yeux me dévisagèrent, confus. Elle ne dit rien, enfin, n'essaya pas de me communiquer par quelque geste que ce fut, une affirmation ou une dénégation éventuelle. Je pris donc son silence pour un oui. D'une main, je me saisi au hasard d'une bouteille de bain moussant, je pressais le flacon et en versais un peu dans l'eau chaude de la grande baignoire. Reposant le tube, je retirais le couvercle d'un vase en cristal, posé sur le rebord de faïence, et en tirait une bonne poignée de sel de bain. Les petits grains colorés coulèrent dans l'eau à pique en une pluie multicolore avant de fondre et se dissoudre totalement. Je remontais ma manche et agitais énergiquement le bras dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'une épaisse mousse blanche et parfumée recouvre la surface. Je me tournais enfin vers elle, qui avait observé minutieusement le moindre de mes mouvements.

_ Voilà, tu pourras ainsi te cacher sous la mousse. Je comprends ta gêne face à moi, mais n'aie pas honte.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, mais elle ne parvint pas à parler assez fort pour que je puisse comprendre. Portant une main à sa gorge, elle grimaça avant que je ne l'entende déglutir, essayant à nouveau de s'exprimer, en vint. Bella abandonna et ses lèvres se refermèrent de nouveau alors qu'elle baissait la tête.

_ Bien, fis-je je vais te mettre dans l'eau maintenant. Tu es prête ?

Son cœur eu quelques soubresauts désordonnés et très audibles pour moi. Je vis ses joues se couvrir d'un rose soutenu, qui gagna peu à peu l'ensemble de son visage puis de son cou. Ses doigts tremblèrent un peu contre mon torse lorsque je défis le nœud de la grande serviette qui la cachait encore à ma vue. Garder mon sang-froid et la maîtrise de mes émotions était un défit dur à relever ces derniers temps, avec le comportement qu'elle avait à mon égard, sa réserve et sa crainte. Mais rester maître de moi fut encore plus dur lorsque les pants du tissu découvrirent brusquement son corps gracile et tremblotant.

Tout se passa très vite bien sûr, mais même une brève seconde me fut largement suffisante pour entrevoir sa peau laiteuse à la sensualité troublante. Je forçais mon regard à remonter, à ne pas s'égarer, me faisant violence, pensant que cela ne manquerait pas d'appuyer ma perversion à ses yeux si par malheur elle surprenait les miens à s'attarder sur elle. Je la saisis, un bras enroulé autour de son dos, l'autre passé sous ses genoux. Je plantais mes prunelles dans les siennes, et la soulevais avec précautions du sol pour la plonger dans l'eau savonneuse et parfumée.

Elle resta ainsi un moment, belle, ingénue et immobile. Ses grands yeux me fixèrent un bref instant et elle contempla la mousse épaisse qui l'entourait. Je repris un peu de contenance et lui tendis un gant que j'avais au préalable enduit de savon.

_ Veux-tu essayer toute seule pour commencer ? Questionnais-je en l'observant.

Un bref hochement secoua sa tête et elle se saisit du gant qu'elle enfila dans sa main. Assi sur le rebord, je la regardais faire. J'observais la manière dont le tissu spongieux et humide avait de glisser le long de ses bras, l'un après l'autre. Je déglutis difficilement quand il se rapprocha de ses clavicules, les recouvrant d'une mince pellicule savonneuse et odorante. Il descendit un peu plus le long de son sternum, mais s'arrêta.

Je relevais les yeux, confus et honteux de la reluquer ainsi, m'arrêtant à subir le courroux de son regard indigné. Son visage était crispé, ses lèvres pincées et une ride barrait son front. Elle ne me voyait pas, elle fixait le gant qu'elle tentait de faire passer sur sa poitrine, dissimulée en-dessous la mousse.

Une plainte silencieuse sortie de sa bouche, un sifflement aigu qui m'hérissa.

_ Tu as mal ? C'est douloureux lorsque tu appuies dessus ?

Elle affirma éloignant son gant.

_ Il peut s'agir d'un problème au niveau de la cage thoracique, un léger enfoncement du sternum.

Une peur sourde s'insinua malicieusement en moi. Quelque chose avait peut-être échappé aux médecins ? A mon père ? Pareille perspective, pareille conjecture semblait improbable. Etait-ce le contre coup de sa récente chute ? Mes paroles sortirent de ma bouche avant même que je ne les analyse :

_ Je peux voire ? Je peux regarder ?

Son bras gauche rapprocha la mousse contre elle et ses yeux évitèrent les miens. Elle secoua la tête négativement.

Je me mordis les joues, m'insultant mentalement de ne pas avoir fait plus attention un peu plus tôt, au lieu de la déshabiller des yeux. Quel imbécile je faisais !

Bella continua, les grimaces déformant de temps à autres son visage. Ses yeux me fixèrent alors. Le rose de ses joues fut transformé en un rouge plus vif, et ses sourcils se froncèrent sur ses yeux, qui semblaient me jeter des éclairs. Je reculais prudemment et lui tournais promptement le dos.

_ Je m'excuse, sincèrement.

Je soupirais, mes yeux roulants dans leurs orbites. Elle ne me faisait déjà pas confiance et je ne faisais rien pour arranger pareil état d'esprit chez elle.

J'attendis quelques minutes patiemment avant de la questionner.

_ Arriveras-tu à laver tes cheveux ? Veux-tu de l'aide ?

Je me tournais dans sa direction alors qu'elle approuvait d'un hochement de tête. Rapidement, je passais un peu d'eau à l'aide de la paume de douche sur sa tête et me saisis de sa bouteille de shampoing habituelle. Pressant le flacon, j'en déposais une noisette sur son crâne et commençais à frotter son cuir chevelu.

Immobile elle se laissa faire, sans broncher. Recommençant ce manège une deuxième fois, je m'apprêtais à rincer de nouveau son crâne quand soudain, sa main me stoppa. Elle s'était figée. Un air indescriptible sur son visage, elle porta une main sur le sommet de sa tête et recueillit un peu de mousse entre ses doigts. Enfin, elle porta le tout à son nez et huma l'odeur dégagée avec concentration.

Ses yeux se fermèrent un moment et je restais parfaitement immobile, hagard et impatient. Que se passait-il ? L'odeur lui rappelait-elle quelque chose ? Un souvenir ? Une bride de mémoire ? Une impression ?

Ses paupières se rouvrirent, me fixant un moment.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Je tentais de réfréner cette touche d'espoir qui envahissait même ma voix, en vint. Elle désigna la mousse, la passant sous mes narines qui se dilatèrent sous l'odeur de freesia et de fruits rouges.

_ Oui ? Qu'il y a-t-il ? Cela te fait penser à quelque chose ? Cela t'évoque une image ?

Des sursauts d'impatience m'agitèrent alors qu'elle humait sa main une nouvelle fois avant d'hocher la tête.

_ Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Elle tenta de parler, de le dire mais n'y parvint pas. Je me levais en trombe, allant chercher le petit carnet dans la chambre avant de revenir pour le lui donner, ainsi que son crayon. Elle s'en empara et je lisais par-dessus sa main, trop pressé pour attende qu'elle termine.

« _Une odeur familière. Ce shampoing m'appartient_ ? »

_ Oui, affirmais-je souriant de toutes mes dents.

Elle griffonna de nouveau :

« _J'ai une impression bizarre, de déjà vue. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi._ »

Je terminais de la laver. Elle resta songeuse alors que je lui frottais le dos et les mollets avant de l'aider à se rincer les cheveux. Sans la regarder, je l'enveloppais dans une serviette avant de la mener dans la chambre, la déposant sur le lit. Ses bras blancs s'enroulèrent autour de la serviette, la maintenant en place alors que je fouillais ses armoires histoire de lui trouver quelque chose.

On toqua à la porte et le bâtant s'ouvrit. Alice débarqua avant que je ne puisse rien dire ou faire. Ses yeux me fixèrent d'un air entendu avant de se tourner vers Bella :

_ Je vais t'aider à t'habiller.

Je refermais le tiroir que je venais d'ouvrir et quittait la pièce sans faire d'histoires le regard de ma sœur ne m'avait pas trompé, quelque chose leur avais mit la puce à l'oreille, quelque chose m'avais trahit. Un bruit entendu, celui de son cœur peut-être. Son gémissement me revint en mémoire et une sueur froide me grimpa le long du dos.

Pour qui allais-je passer maintenant ?


	4. Chapitre 4 - Le shérif

La porte se referma sur Edward qu'Alice épiait du regard avec un certain intérêt. Elle arborait un air étrangement satisfait. Je me retrouvais seule avec elle. D'une démarche gracieuse, à fendre le cœur d'une danseuse classique, elle s'approcha du lit sur lequel il venait de me déposer. Elle déplia sous mes yeux les vêtements qu'elle avait entre les bras. Il y avait un débardeur blanc et une robe de saison en lin assortie d'une paire de leggings et des sous-vêtements.

_Esmé m'a convaincu qu'il serait mieux pour le moment de ne pas être trop extravagante. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

J'approuvais d'un hochement de tête me demandant par la même occasion qui était Esmé. Les visages aperçus à l'hôpital et dans leur maison se confondirent dans mon esprit, entre la sulfureuse blonde et la brune aux cheveux bouclée.

_ Tu me rassures, j'avais peur que la robe ne te plaise pas. Il pourrait y avoir plus de soleil je te l'accorde, mais il fait bon malgré tout alors autant profiter du court été de l'Etat de Washington.

Des mains froides et douces me sortirent de ma rêverie. Alice semblait vouloir retirer ma serviette. Je me reculais, gênée de devoir à nouveau me mettre à nue devant quelqu'un. Ses yeux dorés me fixèrent un moment et elle comprit :

_ Je veux seulement t'aider. Je ne me moquerais pas de toi : je n'ai aucune raison de le faire.

Une lueur attendrie traversa son regard:

_ Tu restes la même, malgré l'accident, ton comportement n'a pas était altéré.

Un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant étira ses lèvres et elle reposa ses mains sur la serviette.

_ Je peux ?

Je baissais la tête, sans savoir, hésitante.

_ Fais-moi confiance.

Mes bras lâchèrent prise, passifs et vaincus en me remémorant la glissade dans la salle de bain. Elle se saisit du soutien-gorge, prête à l'approcher de ma poitrine mais se figea.

_ Mon dieu Bella ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je ne compris pas sa réaction. Ses doigts glacés frôlèrent mon sternum douloureux et je baissais les yeux. La surprise se peignit aussi sur mes traits quand je découvris une marque rouge, violacée par endroit qui barrait ma poitrine de gauche à droite, du dessous de l'épaule jusque dans le bas de mon ventre. Une bande de quelques centimètres seulement, mais douloureuse et impressionnante. Je mis quelques secondes à faire le lien avec l'accident de voiture dont j'avais été victime. Cela ressemblait à la marque d'une ceinture de sécurité. La mousse du bain me l'avais cachée, je n'avais pas fait attention mais la douleur ressentie en me lavant me revint brusquement à l'esprit.

_ Ça doit être douloureux ! Tu devrais aller voir Carlisle.

Elle commençait à se lever comme désireuse de l'en informer immédiatement mais je retins son bras, peu désireuse d'étaler devant la moitié de la famille mon buste. S'en était trop pour une seule journée !

_ Bella c'est vraiment sérieux, tu devrais te faire ausculter.

Je tirais un peu plus sur sa main sans ménagement, découvrant que toutes mes forces ne m'avaient pas abandonnées, la suppliant intérieurement jusqu'à ce qu'elle abdique dans un soupire contrarié et abdiqua sans renoncer totalement :

_ J'en parlerais quand même à mon père.

Elle m'habilla, refusant de mettre le soutien-gorge, trop douloureux. Je revêtis donc le débardeur et la robe avant qu'elle ne m'aide à m'allonger, une fois mes cheveux séchés et coiffés par ses soins.

_ Tu veux quelque chose ?

Je cherchais mon carnet:

« _Un livre ?_ »

Elle rit :

_ Que veux-tu ? Je te mets au défi de trouver un ouvrage qui ne soit pas dans la bibliothèque de Carlisle et d'Edward.

Je réfléchis un moment avant d'écrire qu'il serait judicieux pour moi de lire un des ouvrages que j'avais l'habitude de feuilleter ou que j'appréciais particulièrement.

_ Je vais donc demander à Edward, il est mieux placé pour répondre à ta requête.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand des coups résonnèrent depuis le rez-de-chaussée, forts et hargneux contre le montant d'un mur ou le battant d'une porte. J'en sursautais.

_ Ouvrez immédiatement!

Cette voix était celle d'un homme paniqué et furieux. Je regardais Alice sans comprendre. Elle s'éloigna, gagnant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la façade et écarta un peu les voilages. Au même instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Edward. Ce dernier me dévisagea un instant que sa sœur écourta :

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ C'est Charlie.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

_ Que lui as-tu dit ? Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas encore au courant !?

_ Nous contions nous rendre là-bas cet après-midi pour l'informer de la situation.

La remontrance d'Alice le laissa un peu honteux.

_ Edward, il est shérif !

_ Je sais, je sais !

Il fit quelque pas le long du mur, une main glissée dans sa chevelure cuivrée tandis qu'Alice reprenait :

_ Que compte faire Carlisle ?

Edward s'arrêta, tendit l'oreille et se raidit en rétorquant :

_ Il arrive avec lui.

On toqua à la porte. Je me redressais dans mon lit, inquiète de savoir ce que me voulait le shérif de la ville. Le bâtant s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent. Le médecin, que je reconnus était suivit d'un second homme, visiblement plus vieux. Il avait les traits tirés et des cernes violacés sous yeux témoignant d'une grande fatigue. Une barbe mal-rasée et un uniforme de police sur le dos, il me dévisagea avant de soupirer.

_ Bella !

Il s'avança rapidement, les mains tendues vers moi, comme désireux de m'empoigner. Je me reculais aussitôt surprise d'un tel élan affectif et mes mains glissèrent du matelas. J'allais me fracasser sans nul doute le dos contre le sol de la chambre ou contre le rebord de la table de nuit quand un bras puissant surgit et m'empêcha de basculer à l'horizontale. Je me tournais, constatant qu'il s'agissait d'Edward qui me ramena sur le lit dans une série de gestes habiles.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

L'homme en uniforme me regardait surprit. Carlisle s'avança à son côté :

_ Bella à eu un accident à la réserve de la Push, comme vous le savez. Elle était à l'hôpital, plongée dans le coma pendant une dizaine de jours.

L'atmosphère parue se tendre presque perceptiblement et de nouveau, ils me fixèrent tous de ce même regard inquiet. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être une bête de laboratoire. Le médecin poursuivit, très professionnel :

_ J'ai suivi particulièrement son cas. En ce moment surtout, car Bella à quelques problèmes de mémoire.

_ Comment ça ? Quel genre de problème ? C'est grave ?

_ Elle souffre d'amnésie.

_ Quoi ?!

Ses yeux à présent écarquillés me fixèrent de nouveau, avec inquiétude.

_ Elle n'a aucune idée de qui vous êtes pour elle, quel lien de parenté vous unis.

Le shérif resta immobile un court instant. Ses genoux vacillèrent et il vint s'appuyer d'une main contre le mur.

_ Vous allez bien ? Ca va ? S'enquit Carlisle en s'approchant un peu plus de lui, lui proposant une main en guise d'appui : c'est dur à encaisser, je l'avoue, nous avons tous été très surpris.

_ Elle ne se souvient vraiment de rien ?

_ Non, malheureusement.

_ Mais… Et Edward alors ?

Il se troubla, bredouillant et son débit s'accéléra en interrogeant l'intéressé du regard:

_ Le mariage ?! Comment allons-nous faire ? Renée a déjà son billet. Elle arrive la semaine prochaine pour les préparatifs… Les invitations ont déjà était envoyées !

Il se mit à frotter sa repousse de barbe avec nervosité tandis que Carlisle i

_ J'ignore comment les choses vont se passer, quelle solution envisager. Nous pouvons encore reporter, ou annuler si la mémoire devait lui échapper complètement et qu'il lui faudrait plus de temps pour faire le point sur certaines choses, ou certains sentiments. Nous ne voulons pas agir dans la précipitation. Certes l'annulation engendrera des frais, mais je m'engage à les régler, l'argent n'est pas un problème.

_ Ca me gêne, vraiment.

_ Il n'y a aucune raison d'être gêné. C'est le moins que nous puissions faire.

Un bref silence s'installa avant que le médecin ne décide de poursuivre :

_ Nous l'avons ramené ici pour qu'elle soit plus au calme, je peux surveiller l'évolution des symptômes et pratiquer des tests loin du milieu hospitalier, qui n'est pas le meilleur environnement pour retrouver ses souvenirs. Ce n'est que mon avis bien entendu et elle peut retourner à l'hôpital ou retourner chez vous. Je ne suis que médecin, je ne suis pas son père.

Un coup de massue n'aurait pas était plus assommant et je me cramponnais aussitôt à mon lit. Tous me regardèrent, mais ce fût cet homme, cet inconnu mal rasé et bourru que je détaillais, décontenancée. Quelle honte, quel paradoxe de ne pas reconnaître son propre père. Mes mains tremblèrent et je me rendis vraiment compte que mon problème était réellement grave et prenait une toute autre dimension. Je ne faisais pas que du tors à moi-même et à mes états d'âmes, mais aussi aux autres, à ces gens, ces inconnus, à cette famille, à ce père qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Un brusque vertige m'envahis et j'eu du mal à respirer tout à coup.

_ Bella ? Fis une voix inquiète à mon côté.

Je posais une main sur ma poitrine, douloureuse, mes côtes semblaient toucher mes poumons, les compressant à chaque insufflation. Une main froide se posa sur mon épaule et je fus bientôt happée par un regard doré, qui se planta avec force dans le mien.

_ Calmes-toi, respires doucement. La panique va accentuer la douleur et tu n'arriveras à rien hormis à vomir encore une fois du sang.

_ Du sang ? Reprit _mon père_ alors que je tentais difficilement de reprendre mon souffle sans provoquer une douleur lancinante le long de ma cage thoracique.

_ Oui, quand la Chevrolet a quitté la route, elle est tombée de la falaise et a terminée sa chute plus bas, dans l'océan. L'eau de mer a endommagé sa gorge et sa trachée. Mais rassurez-vous les inflammations sont superficielles et bénignes. Toutefois, il faut être prudent.

_ Mais la chute aurait du la tuer, je ne comprends pas : on a retrouvé son corps sur la plage de la Push, comment est-ce possible ? Par quelle miracle a-t-elle réussit à sortir de l'habitacle assommée par pareil plongeon et à demie noyée ?

Un silence étrange plana dans la pièce. Je sentis de nouveau la main d'Edward venir effleurer mon épaule avant qu'il ne prenne la parole :

_ Bella, a eu une chance incroyable de réchapper vivante de cet accident.

Il se mordit la lèvre, la pointe de ses dents entamant un peu la chaire rose et charnue. Cette blancheur immaculée, cette perfection dentaire aurait désespérée n'importe quel dentiste aguerrit à faire profit sur les carries et autres problèmes buccaux Je ne compris pas cette brusque fascination, pour sa bouche et les barrières d'ivoire de celle-ci, mais une nouvelle impression étrange me submergea, me rendant encore un peu plus confuse qu'il n'était possible. Je détournais vivement les yeux quand son regard ambré croisa curieusement le mien.

_ Et… cette amnésie peut durer longtemps ? Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire ? Questionna Charlie, en se pressant nerveusement les mains.

_ Un jour, un mois, un an. Peut-être davantage. Je ne peux répondre à cette question. Son cerveau seul connaît la clé, le déclic, qui changera tout. J'espère vraiment que cela se produira, avoua le médecin en me regardant : c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris la liberté de la ramener ici, en espérant que la maison, l'agitation, nos visages l'aiderais pour trouver des réponses à ses questions. Si mes actes vous ont froissés et affolé inutilement je m'en excuse. Il est fréquent que les pertes de mémoires soit très passagères, je ne voulais pas créer un remue-ménage. Aussi, je comprendrais que vous désiriez la ramener chez vous et ce serais légitime.

Un air gêné gagna le visage du chef de police qui rétorqua :

_ Je suis désolé pour cette entrée quelque peu… impolie, mais quand le service m'a annoncé qu'elle était partie j'ai eu peur, je l'avoue. Je suis d'accord pour qu'elle reste chez vous mais peut-être que revoir la maison, sa chambre et ses affaires, l'aiderais à rassembler des informations.

_ Oui, bien entendue, quand ses courbatures se seront un peu estompées.

Les bras ballant, au milieu du médecin, d'Edward et d'Alice, l'homme se sentit soudain gêné, comme de trop. Soupirant, il déclara :

_ Bon… Je vais aller prendre mon service. Je…Pardon pour le désordre. Je suis désolé.

_ Il n'y a pas de mal. Laissez-moi vous raccompagner.

Ses yeux se posèrent une dernière fois sur moi, et il balbutia un « au revoir » avant de quitter la pièce escorté par Carlisle qui lui proposait de lui donner son numéro de téléphone

Les jours passèrent. Doucement, rythmés par une routine qui commençait à m'être habituelle. Je me réveillais, tôt, d'une nuit agitée et pleine de rêves confus. Très nombreux, très complexes et obscurs. Au bout de quelques jours, je parvins à me souvenir de quelques détails. Une chose brillante au soleil. Une couleur rouge vive dominante. Des yeux, aux couleurs si changeantes, allant de l'or au noir en passant par le cramoisie. De l'herbe et des fleurs. Des odeurs. Un ciel plein de nuages grisâtres, un autre azur, dans lequel se pavanait un soleil éclatant. Une chouette empaillée dans une salle de classe. Bref, un amalgame disparate et noueux.

Les courbatures s'estompèrent progressivement. Je concevrais encore des raideurs dans la nuque et la poitrine mais sans grande gravité. Le feu de ma gorge aussi et je parvins bientôt à boire de l'eau et des boissons fraîches pour commencer. La nourriture se limitait aux aliments moues. Le point le plus gratifiant et positif fut de pouvoir me laver enfin toute seule et cette autonomie retrouvée me soulagea grandement. Alice restait tout de même dans la pièce adjacente, lorsque je prenais ma douche, « au cas où » disaient-ils, je tomberais, je glisserais, je m'emmêlerais les pinceaux ou les pieds. Leur manque de confiance en moi me vexa un peu au début, mais je finis par passer outre, persuadée qu'ils se souciaient de moi par sécurité.

Un après midi, Alice débarqua avec tout un arsenal de petits flacons de verres, fermés hermétiquement. Edward était sur ses talons, un morceau de tissus sombre entre les doigts. Je me redressais, méfiante. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

_ Bonjour Bella ! fit le petit lutin joyeusement en me lançant un sourire qui découvrit une dentition digne d'une publicité pour brosse à dent électrique.

_ Bonjour.

Ma voix était faiblarde certes, mais je pouvais au moins parler et m'exprimer distinctement pour qu'ils me comprennent.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fis-je en désignant les flacons.

Ces derniers étaient remplis de substances liquides aux couleurs pastelles, tel des tubes d'aquarelles s'étendant des teintes les plus sombres aux plus claires. Des annotations étaient inscrites sur les couvercles, je me penchais un peu pour les lire mais elle les recouvrit de ses mains.

_ Non, non ! On ne triche pas ! Pépia-t-elle en écartant son attirail.

_ Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

_ Ces tubes renferment des parfums, des odeurs multiples. A toi de les identifier, de nous dire ce qu'ils t'évoquent. Cette méthode est parfois employée pour aider les personnes qui comme toi, souffrent de perte de mémoire temporelle. Il paraît que cela accélère le processus quelques fois. Mais pour cela il faut que tu ais les yeux bandés !

Edward s'approcha, le tissu entre ses doigts s'avouant être en réalité un bandeau.

_ Veux-tu te prêter au jeu ?

Je fermais mes paupières et sentis bientôt quelque chose de soyeux les recouvrir. Il fit un nœud, qu'il serra derrière ma tête avant de me relâcher.

_ Voilà, je vais te faire sentir, un premier parfum, d'accord ?

Je restais immobile et tâchais de me concentrer un minimum, rendue alerte par la perte de ma vision, je senti un élan de nervosité m'agiter.

Soudain, l'odeur me prit fortement aux narines. Une odeur sucrée et agréable.

_ De quoi s'agit-il ? Fis-je curieuse en hument davantage le bouquet fruité.

_ A toi de me le dire ! A quoi penses-tu ? Dis-nous ce qui te passe par la tête.

_ Du sirop ?

_ Non, pas tout à fait.

Je respirais à nouveau.

_ Des bonbons ?

_ Oui !

C'étais la voix d'Edward qui m'avait répondue, proche, très proche à vrai dire de mon oreille. Un souffle glacé me caressa la gorge et je sentis ma nuque s'hérisser de frissons. Tâchant de reprendre un minimum de contenance, j'énumérais des noms de confiseries :

_ Du chewing-gum ? Des marshmallows ? Des fraises tagada ?

_ Bien ! Ce sont des fraises tagada !

_ Pourquoi me faire sentir ça ? J'en mangeais ?

_ Je ne sais pas. C'était un test, en quelque sorte, voir si l'odeur te ramenait en enfance. En voici une autre.

Mes narines se dilatèrent sous la prochaine fragrance. J'inspirais à plusieurs reprises, sans vraiment savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

_ Une fleur ? Hasardais-je.

_ La freesia pour être plus précise. Qu'est-ce que cela t'évoque ?

Je réfléchissais un moment, silencieuse. Ce bandeau commençait à m'énerver aussi. Ne pas les voir me gênais. Ne pas voir où _il_ se trouvait précisément me rendais nerveuse.

Je voulus l'écarter de me yeux, mais deux mains froides m'en empêchèrent. Je passais outre et abaissais le foulard malgré tout, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Mon regard plongea dans ses prunelles dorées et quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Au moment où le parfum s'infiltra de nouveau dans mes narines, et que mes yeux fixèrent ses iris si étranges, j'eu la vague impression d'être projetée dans un miroir, un miroir où mes yeux voyaient se jouer une scène, un miroir ombreux qui laissait tout de même distinguer une vaste prairie verdoyante, entourée d'arbres séculaires, recouverts d'une épaisse mousse. Quelque chose brillait là-bas, au loin incandescent. Un diamant n'aurait pu briller davantage que cette chose étrange qui s'avançait timidement vers moi.

Je clignais des paupières et réintégrais la chambre aux murs blancs.

_ Alors ? fit Alice.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, c'est déconcertant. Je vois des choses mais ne les identifie pas.

_ Qu'as-tu vus Bella ? Questionna Edward empressé.

_ Une prairie. C'était très vert, partout. L'herbe, les arbres, la mousse…

Leurs yeux me fixèrent, luisants d'espoir.

_ Et il y avait une forme, brillante au soleil. Je n'ai pas réussit à reconnaître ce que c'était. Le soleil peut-être, je ne sais pas.

_ C'est déjà bien. Peut-être que le reste reviendra doucement. Nous avons le temps, m'assura Alice avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne heure à me faire respirer des odeurs différentes. Des fleurs, des parfums, le chocolat par exemple ainsi que la fraise. Mais des senteurs plus complexe, celle du bois, de la rosée et de la mer entre autre. Alice fit des mélanges, qui donnèrent des odeurs toutes aussi étranges et prenantes pour l'odorat. Ce fût tout pour la journée, rien d'autre ne me vint à l'esprit.

Je passai le reste de la journée dans ma chambre. Seule, à dormir. Un fort sentiment d'ennuie m'étrangla au fur et à mesure que les minutes passèrent. Allongée dans ce lit, sans rien pouvoir faire. Avec toute cette famille à mes soins. Peut-être que rentrer chez moi serait mieux ? Au milieu de mes affaires, dans mon propre lit, les choses serait plus naturellement appelées à revenir ? Ils étaient tous très prévenant et je me sentais mal à l'aise, comme si je profitais de la situation.

Quelqu'un toqua doucement à la porte. Le bâtant s'ouvrit, je m'attendais à voir Alice mais ce fut son frère que j'avais soi-disant pour futur mari qui fit son entrée.

_ Puis-je te tenir compagnie ?

Sa voix aux accents veloutés me fit fondre, littéralement, et je n'eu d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il approcha une chaise du lit et s'assit en croisant ses mains sur son torse. Ses prunelles dorées me fixèrent longuement et je fus incapable de soutenir pareil regard. Je songeais qu'il m'était un peu moins intimidant que ce jour où je m'étais réveillé seule, dans cette chambre d'hôpital avec lui.

_ Tes courbatures sont moins douloureuses ? Alice m'a dit que tu peux te laver seule à présent.

L'évocation du bain qu'il m'avait fait prendre rendit mon visage brûlant. La confusion revint me percuter au gallot.

_ Oui, ça va mieux, en effet.

Un silence gêné gagna la pièce. Il se racla la gorge, visiblement nerveux. Sa chaise était juste à côté du lit, il me suffirait juste d'étendre le bras si je voulais le toucher. Je retins cette pensée déplacée et restais sagement assise sur le lit.

_ Tu as faim ? fit-il alors.

_ Non.

_ Soif ?

Il eu un rictus étrange sur le mot et j'aperçus ses dents blanches.

_ Non, répondis-je avant d'enchaîner curieuse : quel dentifrice utilises-tu ?

Il rit franchement, découvrant un sourire éclatant :

_ Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Tes dents sont vraiment très blanches.

Son air enjoué se fana brusquement, une ride barra son front, lui redonnant cet air grave qu'il portait pratiquement tout le temps depuis mon arrivée ici.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Questionnais-je confuse.

_ Rien, Bella.

Il se refit une façade neutre, mais l'éclat de ses yeux si étranges, perdit l'étincelle qui l'avait ravivé.

_ Pour répondre à ta question, je ne connais pas la marque.

Nouveau silence entre nous.

_ Tu dis que, commença-t-il lentement, choisissant ses mot : tu ne te souviens d'aucun détail nous concernant, ma famille et moi ?

Je niais.

_ Absolument rien ? Aucune particularité ?

_ Je devrais ?

Une moue déforma ses lèvres.

_ Disons plutôt que cela nous aurait facilité les choses. Je ne voudrais pas que tu ais peur inutilement.

Ces propos énigmatiques piquèrent au vif ma curiosité.

_ Peur ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

Il me dévisagea longuement :

_ J'aimerais que tu t'en souviennes par toi-même. Tu auras beau questionner Alice, elle ne dira rien cette fois. Je m'en assurerais.

_ Pourquoi ne rien me dire ? Je dois me débrouiller alors ? C'est injuste d'en rester là sans me révéler la suite ! Ce serait comme visionner un film, couper au moment plus intéressant en expliquant gentiment aux téléspectateurs qu'ils doivent deviner la suite avant d'être autorisés à continuer.

Il rit.

_ Pardonne-moi. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

Ses yeux me fixèrent et brusquement, il avança son visage près du mien. Je me figeais. Ses prunelles étaient toutes proches des miennes, tellement proches qu'elles occultèrent le reste de la pièce, me noyant sans vergogne et sans pitié dans cette lave ambrée qui les emplissaient. Son haleine froide et sucrée m'effleura quand il murmura :

_ Quoi que tu découvres je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose.

Sa fragrance m'empêchait d'avoir les idées parfaitement claires. Je déclarais sans trop réfléchir à mes paroles :

_ Ce que tu veux…

_ Je ne veux pas que tu prennes peur et t'enfuis sans prévenir personne.

_ C'est si effrayant que ça ?

_ Tu ne devras en parler à personne d'autre qu'à ma famille et moi.

Mon cœur s'emballa et je déglutie, bruyamment. Doucement, très doucement, sa main se leva pour gagner mon visage et ses doigts glacés effleurèrent tout juste ma joue.

_ Ta parole, Bella.

_ Je promets.

_ Cette situation est si étrange, souffla-t-il toujours aussi proche de moi : J'ai l'impression de te rencontrer pour la première fois.

_ C'est exactement l'impression que j'en ai.

Il sourit puis de nouveau, retrouva son sérieux quand il reprit la parole, prudent :

_ Nous devions nous marier.

_C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, effectivement.

_ Je vais prévenir mon père. J'annule. Je ne veux pas te forcer à cela. Des lettres d'excuses seront envoyées.

_ Mais…

Sa main effleura mes cheveux et il se recula vivement, comme électrisé, gêné par son propre geste :

_ Le mariage sera reporté ultérieurement ou annulé si tu ne te souviens de rien et que tes sentiments pour moi restent altérés…

Une lueur déchirée traversa fugacement ses prunelles qu'il déroba à mon regard. Il m'adressa malgré tout un sourire crispé.

_ Mais cela va coûter une fortune, je ne veux pas que vous gaspillez vôtre argent, constatais-je.

_ C'est le dernier de nos soucis.

Certes, me marier avec un inconnu me rendais assez nerveuse. Mais pourquoi ne me souviendrais-je pas de lui ? Pourquoi ne pas lui faire confiance ? Pareil parti n'était certes pas négligeable… J'avais parfaitement à l'esprit que le physique ne devait en aucun cas être le seul indicateur qui me dirigerait vers un homme. Cependant, je reconnaissais qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférente. La peur, réelle que j'avais ressentie à son égard lors de notre première rencontre, laissait peu à peu place à une certaine curiosité. Il avait l'air poli, sa façon de parler était étrange, certaines phrases, certaines intonations me faisait penser aux vieux films ou aux roman du siècle passé.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine. Je ne voulais pas le blesser malgré mon handicap à retrouver mes souvenirs. Aimer quelqu'un qui ne se souviens pas de vous devait être déjà assez déroutant. La peur du rejet, de la rupture peut-être.

_ Et si j'acceptais ? Murmurais-je en évitant son regard.

Je sentis ses prunelles me brûler en se posant sur mon visage.

_ Tu veux dire que tu serais d'accord pour m'épouser ?

_ L'annulation va coûter cher.

_ J'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas un problème d'argent. Si c'est ta seule motivation, elle est irrecevable.

_ Ce n'est pas cela. Je ne veux pas faire de scandale. Les invités se poseront des questions si la cérémonie est annulée aussi proche de la date butoir. Ils vont chercher, j'imagine, à savoir ce qui motive un refus. Les rumeurs vont aller bon train. Je ne veux pas de problème. Et si mes souvenirs reviennent, je n'ai pas de raison d'être nerveuse.

Ma voix dérailla un peu et je senti les battements de mon cœur redoubler d'intensité. Quelque chose de froid se glissa sous mon menton pour le relever. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens, circonspects.

_ Tu en es vraiment sûre ?

Je repris mon souffle et lâchais d'une traite sous son regard:

_ Oui, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

_ Pour toi ou pour moi ?

_ Les deux ? Enfin, je pense…

_ Je veux que tu en sois absolument sûr Bella. Réfléchis un peu. Tu me diras ta réponse ultérieurement.

_ Quel jour somme nous ?

_ Le 7 Août.

_ Le mariage est prévu pour quand ?

_ Pour le 13, un mois avant ton anniversaire.

Je me figeais, le laps de temps était effectivement très court.

_ Mais… j'ai quel âge déjà?

_ 19 ans.

Quelle idée de se marier si tôt ? Je le scrutais de nouveau :

_ Et toi ?

Il m'observa attentivement en disant :

_ De même.

Son ton était étrange.

_ Je te pensais plus vieux.

Les coins de ses joues s'étirèrent et il luta contre le rire. Je ne compris pas vraiment la raison de ce sourire. Il n'y en avait qu'une : il mentait. Mais je n'étais sûr de rien. J'allais devoir parler à Alice pour en apprendre plus sur eux et être absolument en confiance avec ce qu'on me racontait.

_ A quoi penses-tu ?

Sa voix de velours me tira de ma rêverie et je relevais les yeux :

_ Quoi ?

Il s'avança, usant de la même tactique de toute à l'heure, son visage tout près du mien. La porte s'ouvrit et je sursautais. Il s'agissait d'Alice, un plateau entre les mains.

_ Oh, je dérange à ce que je vois ? Je repasse plus tard ou…

_ Non, tu ne déranges pas, fis-je précipitamment avant qu'Edward assit à mon côté ne dise le contraire : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Ton repas.

Elle déposa le plateau sur le lit et je contemplais la profusion de porcelaine immaculée et de couverts en argent.

_ Tout ça ?! M'exclamais-je.

_ Nous ne savions pas ce que tu préférais, donc…

Les ramequins contenaient bon nombre de soupes, de purées et de flancs aux couleurs différentes.

_ Manges ! M'encouragea-t-elle.

Je m'exécutais et me saisit d'une petite cuillère avec laquelle je picorais un peu dans tout. Les soupes étaient parfumées, les purées onctueuses et les flancs délicieux. Après m'avoir regardé manger, ils quittèrent la chambre en débarrassant le plateau, me souhaitant une bonne nuit. Certes il n'était que vingt et une heure mais je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil. Etait-ce encore le contrecoup de l'accident – dont je ne parvenais toujours pas à me rappeler – à moins que ce ne soit les cachets ? Je n'en savais rien mais l'effet sédatif était bien là.

Je me glissais sous la couverture, ma tête posée sur l'oreiller, tournée vers la fenêtre où se découpais une lune pleine et lumineuse au milieu de ce ciel ombragé de nuages noir.


	5. Chapter 5 - La belle et la bête

En vous présentant toutes mes excuses pour l'attente.

Bonne lecture à vous!

M.

* * *

 _Point de vue Edwardian_

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. J'errais au rez-de-chaussée perdu dans mes pensées. La situation était tellement étrange pour moi, tellement déconcertante. Esmé et Carlisle étaient attablés dans la grande salle à manger. Ma mère pour m'épier d'un regard inquiet, mon père pour consulter dossiers médicaux et autres rapports concernant les formes extrêmes d'amnésies. Quant aux autres, ils avaient disparu pour une chasse nocturne. Un moment indécis, je finis par gagner mes quartiers, espérant apaiser mes angoisses. En vain.

Les mêmes questions ne cessaient de revenir, les mêmes angoisses. Allait-elle vraiment m'accepter comme époux ? Elle venait tout juste de m'avouer vouloir refuser d'annuler la cérémonie, mais était-elle sérieuse ? Se rendait-elle seulement compte jusqu'où cela allait la mener ? Il restait tout juste une semaine avant la cérémonie et je redoutais qu'elle ne prenne peur au dernier moment.

Mes mains frottèrent mon visage nerveusement avant de se glisser dans mes cheveux.

Que ferais-je si elle découvrait ma nature, mes démons, ma soif de sang? Qu'adviendrait-il de moi si jamais elle me rejetait ?

Je fixais la porte depuis quelques secondes, hagard. Mes doigts se mirent à trembler. D'ici, je pouvais entendre les battements ténus et réguliers de son cœur et une fois de plus, l'étrangeté de la situation s'imposa à moi. Elle était si près et pourtant si loin de moi : elle dormait, non pas dans ma propre chambre hélas mais dans l'une de nos chambres d'amis. Elle était définitivement trop loin pour que je ne le supporte une nouvelle nuit.

La porte de sa chambre craqua lorsque je l'ouvris et je me figeais. Elle se tourna dans le lit, la couette émis un léger froissement mais elle demeura endormie. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne finisse par entrer et m'asseoir non loin de sa couche pour la contempler, perdu dans mes pensées.

 _Point de vue de Bella_

Un temps exécrable était au rendez-vous le lendemain matin. Je commençais cette nouvelle journée par prendre une douche et le ruissèlement de l'eau fit écho au martèlement plus bruyant de la pluie contre les tuiles du toit. Le ciel était bouché par de gros nuages.

Je quittais la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de moi. Alice m'attendait déjà dans la chambre attenante, assise en tailleur sur le lit. Je ne l'avais pas même entendu entrer et retins mon sursaut de surprise. Ses yeux vifs se posèrent aussitôt sur moi et elle m'adressa un étrange sourire :

_ Bonjour. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Bien dormis ?

Le sourire se fit alors – me semble-t-il – plus espiègle.

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Oh, pour rien !

Un rire s'échappa néanmoins de sa bouche, renforçant le malaise qui s'emparait de moi. Je pressais la serviette de bain contre moi :

_ Qu'il y a-t-il d'aussi drôle ?

Elle secoua la tête, peu désireuse visiblement de partager la raison de pareille hilarité. Je m'avançais, constatant qu'elle était assise à côté d'une magnifique robe bleue marine à manche.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fis-je alarmé en désignant la robe.

_ Ce que tu mets aujourd'hui, elle est très correcte.

Je caressais le soyeux du tissu, perplexe :

_ Oui mais elle a l'air moulante et je… enfin, à cause des marques, je n'arrive pas encore à mettre de soutien-gorge.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, le tissus est doublé.

Je fis la grimace.

_ Tu n'aurais pas un jean plutôt ? Avec un sweater ou un pull ?

_ Non, je suis désolée.

Bizarre, elle ne semblait pas tellement l'être. Je me saisis donc des affaires pour reprendre le chemin de la salle de bain, mal à l'aise. Ce truc n'allait jamais m'aller !

Le reflet que renvoya le miroir réussit cependant à me convaincre du contraire. En effet, je n'avais pas l'air trop ridicule. La couleur était vraiment à mon goût, le tissus doux, léger, ne me serrait pas trop au niveau du buste, bien que le col en « V » soit à mon humble avis, un peu trop plongeant. Alice afficha un sourire approbateur lorsqu'elle me vit sortir :

_ Tu es parfaite !

_ Merci mais je ne comprends pas l'utilité de mettre ça. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de sortir, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non. A moins que tu ne le veuilles ?

Je m'assis à son côté, un peu gênée. Il y avait bien un endroit que je voulais découvrir mais prendre cette décision était lourde de conséquences. Lui demander ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

_ J'aurais aimé aller chez moi, si ça ne pose pas de problèmes.

Elle se figea, un peu surprise :

_ Tu veux rentrer ? Déjà ?

J'opinais, lui expliquant mon raisonnement et mon besoin de découvrir qui j'étais.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Rien ne t'empêche de rester encore une nuit ou deux si tu en a envie.

_ Je suis consciente de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. J'en suis très reconnaissante, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose.

Elle se leva, m'invitant d'un signe de tête à la rejoindre.

_ Eh bien si tu es sûr de toi, il faut d'abord en parler à Carlisle.

Je la suivais, constatant que je n'avais pas vraiment visité le reste de leur maison depuis mon arrivée. Je descendis prudemment les marches, posant une main sur la rampe. Le rez-de-chaussée était incroyablement spacieux et lumineux, les murs étaient peints de nuances claires, la décoration était raffinée, le tout formant un ensemble harmonieux et apaisant éclairé par un lustre ployant sous les pendilles de cristal.

_ Bella ? Fit Alice à mon côté amusée.

Je baissais les yeux et rencontrais ceux du médecin, posté juste devant moi. Un bref sursaut m'agita mais je me repris.

_ Tu as meilleure mine qu'il y a quelques jours, constata-t-il : Que voulais-tu me demander ?

_ J'aurais aimé me rendre chez moi. Voir ma chambre, mes affaires, essayer de me souvenir de quelque chose. Est-ce que... cela vous dérangerez si je dormais là-bas à présent ? Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité mais je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que je…

_ Il n'y a pas de problème, me coupa-t-il dans mes piètres excuses : ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sûr que Charlie sera très heureux de passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Il me sourit, rassurant. Alice quant à elle arborait une expression misérable et trahie. Pourquoi pareille tristesse ? Est-ce seulement le fait de ne plus pouvoir m'habiller à sa guise tous les jours qui la mettait dans un tel état ? Essayait-elle de me faire changer d'avis ?

_ Edward va t'emmener là-bas, poursuivit Carlisle, visiblement imperturbable : J'espère que tu reviendras me voir de temps en temps pour que je suive ton état. Je compte sur toi c'est important.

_ Entendu.

Une silhouette masculine émergea du salon et vint à notre rencontre. Je baissais les yeux, rougissante et mal à l'aise face à lui dans pareille tenue. Je devais être ridicule ! Affreusement ridicule ! Mon regard baissé, plongea dans mon décolleté. Je remontais le col d'une main maladroite et risquais un regard dans sa direction.

Ses yeux ne me fixaient pas, il regardait ailleurs, fixant son père avec acharnement puis sa sœur. La déception de cette dernière avait laissé place à un air satisfait.

_ Bella ? fit le médecin.

Je le regardais, sans parvenir à contenir le feu de mes joues.

_ Repose-toi bien. J'espère te revoir très bientôt. Edward ? Peux-tu l'amener chez Charlie ?

_ Bien sûr, dit-il d'une voix étrangement rauque avant de me devancer pour gagner le hall d'entrée.

La Volvo argenté se gara devant une maison blanche aux proportions plus modestes et plus raisonnables que celle des Cullen. Elle arborait un petit jardin : simple pelouse tondue trouée de quelques arbres. J'observais un instant la petite allée qui menait jusqu'au porche soutenu de poutres avant qu'Edward ne vienne ouvrir ma portière. Ma valise déjà dans sa main, il posa l'autre au milieu de mon dos pour m'aider à avancer. Bien que froide, sa paume me parue étrangement brûlante. Je frappais à la porte, hésitante.

_ Ton père est à l'office de police. Il sera rentré vers dix-neuf heures.

Je le vit tendre son bras au-dessus de nos tête, ses doigts disparurent une fraction de seconde derrière l'une des poutrelles et sa main attrapa quelque chose de métallique. Un trousseau de clefs !

Il déverrouilla avant de m'inviter à entrer d'un geste de la main. Je pénétrais dans un petit corridor, comportant un porte manteau ainsi qu'un meuble à chaussure. Il débouchait sur un salon que je détaillais du regard. Le mobilier était modeste et épars. Eclectique et pratique. Un écran plat, un canapé recouvert d'un vieux plaid à carreaux ainsi qu'un fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Une table basse encombrée de journaux, quelques bibelots et cadres étaient posés sur le rebord d'une cheminée. Je m'approchais un peu, distinguant le portrait d'un jeune homme en uniforme de police flambant neuf et entouré d'une brigade de gaillards. Sur la droite, il y avait une petite fille assise dans un wagon de montagne-russe. Elle avait les cheveux longs et bruns. Je croisais son regard et reculais, un peu troublée de me retrouver confronté à un _moi_ du passé. Un moi qui aurait dû me paraître familier, une photo prise lors d'un moment en famille que je devrais garder en mémoire.

Je fis marche arrière et avançais en direction de la cuisine. Des meubles en formica blanc, un frigo encombré d'aimants et de feuilles, allant de la simple liste de course à la déclaration d'impôts. J'y découvris une autre photo de moi.

_ Où est ma chambre ? Questionnais-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il était plus prêt que je ne pensais. Ses yeux suivirent un instant les ondulations de ma robe avant qu'il ne se détourne vivement de ma personne.

_ A l'étage. Veux-tu que je t'y conduise ?

J'approuvais et le suivais en silence dans l'escalier de bois qui déboucha sur un palier. Trois portes étaient face à moi. Il ouvrit celle de droite en vieil habitué et je ne pus m'empêcher de me questionner : Avait-il déjà mis les pieds ici ? Avait-il déjà dormis ici ? Avions-nous déjà…

Je me sentis pâlir.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Je sursautais au son de sa voix et levais les yeux sans réfléchir pour tomber sur son regard inquisiteur. Je passais devant lui, sans lui répondre et entrais dans la pièce.

Je restais un moment immobile, mes yeux curieux faisant le tour du propriétaire. Un bureau encombré de papiers, de dossiers, d'un ordinateur décrépi et poussiéreux, ayant plus sa place dans un musée que dans la chambre d'une jeune adulte. Un lit, encore défait dont les draps en désordre retinrent mon attention. Une couverture gisait sur le sol, échouée sur le plancher de bois sombre. Les deux oreillers étaient chacun enfoncés d'une forme ronde, comme celle une tête qui laissait sa marque sur le tissu. Une sueur froide me grimpa le long du dos, un serpent glacé qui visita mes vertèbres, les contractants sur son passage. Mes mains devinrent moites alors que je me demandais s'il avait déjà passer la nuit ici, dans mes draps, dans mes bras…

Mon cœur reparti de plus belle face à pareille perspective et je tâchais de reprendre contenance en continuant d'examiner la chambre. Il y avait un rocking-chair près de la fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait sur le jardin. Mais la luminosité qu'elle pouvait offrir était entravée par un arbre imposant dont l'une des branches se situait tout près de la palissade. Enfin, une commode se trouvait à droite de la porte, surplombée d'une chaîne stéréo et d'une pile de cds. Je m'approchais pour en regarder les couvertures. Des groupes de rock, d'autres artistes, des solistes. L'une d'entre elle ne comportait pas de jaquette, juste mon prénom délicatement calligraphié. Il était posé sur un livre, ou plutôt un album. Intriguée, je l'ouvrais, malgré les yeux que je sentais fixés sur moi.

Les photos étaient récentes. Une écriture en pattes de mouches indiquait sur la page de gauche, « années lycée, terminale ». Edward couvrait cette même première page, un sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres. Il arborait un costard, à la coupe judicieuse qui le rendait très élégant. Je tournais la page. Sur la photo suivante, il était de nouveau avec moi, son bras enroulé autour de ma taille, protecteur, sa joue appuyée contre le haut de mon crâne. Je ne regardais pas l'objectif, détournant les yeux, une expression gênée sur le visage.

Une sensation étrange m'envahi, inexplicable, mais je ressentis brusquement le besoin de m'assoir au plus vite. Je reculais, le lit étant le support le plus proche de moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward poser la valise et s'avancer vers moi.

_ Qu'as-tu, Bella ?

Ses prunelles me fixèrent, inquiètes. Les miennes étaient dans le flou, dans le vague, le brouillard total.

_ Je ne sais pas, ânonnais-je : L'émotion sans doute, ou le choc. Je ne serais dire exactement quoi…

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur la commode, aperçus l'album et grimaça en avouant :

_ Je vais prévenir Carlisle que le mariage est annulé.

Il sorti de la poche de son jeans, un portable de couleur argenté qu'il déverrouilla.

_ Il est hors de question que tu te forces à faire quelque chose uniquement pour sauver les apparences !

Il composait déjà un numéro. Je tendis la main, agrippant son bras pour l'arrêter :

_ Non ! M'exclamais-je.

Ses yeux me fixèrent incrédules :

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi te contraindre à cela ? L'album te donne des sueurs froides ! Que va-t-il en être de la cérémonie ?!

_ Ce n'est pas ça, protestais-je en retirant ma main tremblante, consciente soudain que je touchais la peau de son avant-bras, dénudée par ces manches relevées, mes doigts sentirent ses tendons, crispés par une tension apparente.

Ses prunelles se vrillèrent aux miennes.

_ Bella, je vois bien que tu es troublée. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Dis-moi pourquoi tu as l'air paniquée.

Je soupirais, plongeant ma tête au creux de mes paumes, cachant mon visage à ses yeux par ce stratagème.

_ C'est tout ça qui me fait peur.

Ma poitrine se serra douloureusement et je sentis mes yeux s'embuer et piquer dangereusement. Mon cœur quant à lui, se mit à ronfler comme les pales d'un hélicoptère qui aurait voulu décoller ma cage thoracique.

_ J'ai peur de ne jamais me souvenir de rien. Peur de tout perdre : mes souvenirs, les liens qui m'unissaient autrefois aux gens, à ma famille…

Je me mordis la lèvre, ayant l'envie d'ajouter « à toi » dans cette tirade, mais m'en abstint. Une larme m'échappa. Je la vis osciller sur ma paupière un court instant avant qu'elle ne roule sur ma joue et s'écrase sur le planché en un « ploc » qui me parus assourdissant.

_ J'ai peur, fis-je d'une voix chevrotante : en voyant cette chambre qui devrait m'être familière mais que je ne reconnais pas. J'ai peur en découvrant tous ces objets qui étaient les mien et de ne pas réussir à retrouver un tant soit peu de mémoire.

Le lit bougea, du coin de l'œil, je constatais qu'il venait de prendre place, à côté de moi.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

J'eu un rire dénué d'humour avant de supposer :

_ Ca ne doit pas être facile non plus pour toi, j'imagine.

J'essuyais mes yeux d'un revers de manche, fixant mes mains avec une fascination nouvelle. Trop peureuse ou honteuse à l'idée d'affronter son regard franc.

_ Et si jamais elle ne voulait plus de moi ? Si je ne représentais rien de plus qu'un simple ami à ces yeux ? Si elle préférait un autre homme que moi ? - Il soupira- Je ne cesse de me poser ces questions Bella, et plus les jours passent, plus je redoute une réponse qui soit en ma défaveur.

Il se leva soudain, marmonnant une série de propos inintelligibles. Sans me regarder, il demanda :

_ Veux-tu que je m'en aille ? Je ferais mieux de te laisser un peu tranquille. Je passerais sûrement demain pour t'emmener voir Carlisle.

Il ouvrait déjà la porte prêt à partir.

_ Edward !

Il se figea un court instant, et attendis que je m'explique, la tête tournée dans ma direction. Je me sentis hésiter soudain. Peut-être que demander ce genre de chose ne se faisait pas au vue de nôtre précédente conversation ? Peut-être valait-il mieux éviter pareil sujet dans la situation actuelle…

_ Oui ? M'encouragea-t-il.

_ Eh bien, je me demandais si…

Je baissais les yeux, de nouveau, rougissante.

_ Je voulais savoir si tu as déjà dormis ici, avec moi, dans cette chambre.

Mon visage me brûla.

_ Oui, nous passions beaucoup de nuits ensemble.

_ Tu es venu ici, n'est-ce pas ? La veille de l'accident ? Tu as dormis là ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il fit un pas dans ma direction. Je sentis mon cœur s'affoler.

_ Oui, mais comment le sais-tu ?

Mes yeux dérivèrent sur les deux coussins et leurs enfoncements.

_ Les marques sur les oreillers.

Il avait suivi mon regard, et quand ses prunelles revinrent sur moi, je fus incapable de les soutenir. Edward s'approcha de moi, jusqu'à pouvoir s'accroupir près de mes genoux. Son visage, parfait et séduisant à hauteur du mien. Je retins mon souffle.

_ Saches que, pour le moment, nous ne faisions que dormir ensemble. Cependant, Charlie ignore que je passais le seuil de ta fenêtre pour venir partager ton lit. Aussi, il serait sans doute plus judicieux que tu ne lui en souffle pas mot, à moins bien sûre de vouloir séjourner dans un couvant.

Voyant ma moue, il rit avant de conclure :

_ Bien. Je te vois demain.

* * *

Je ne mangeais pas ce soir-là, et m'excusais auprès de Charlie de ne pas partager sa table. Ce n'était pas l'odeur nauséabonde émanant du four ou la fumée suspecte qui s'en échappait, mais bien le manque d'appétit qui me fit gagner ma chambre. Je restais dans cette pièce, ouvrait mes tiroirs de commode, inspectais les affiches, photos et autre cadres accrochés aux murs. Je fouillais dans des piles de vêtement, respirant leur odeur, touchant les tissus, les frottant contre mes doigts.

Un coup discret contre la porte me fit sursauter.

_ Bella, c'est moi, fit le policier derrière la porte : Je peux entrer ?

_ Bien sûr !

Le battant s'entre-ouvrit, laissant juste apparaître sa tête.

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Oui, j'essaye de… prendre mes marques.

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, avant d'avouer :

_ Je comptais aller chez les Black ce soir. Je ne pensais pas que tu te déciderais si vite à venir revivre ici, avec moi. Aussi, je… Je voulais savoir si cela te dérangeais si j'allais regarder un match de base-ball chez eux ?

_ Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Qui sont les Black ?

_ Des amis de la réserve de la Push, à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Tu t'entendais bien avec leur fils.

_ Ok.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

_ Bon. Je vais y aller. Je ne serais pas rentré tard et je te laisse mon numéro sur le frigo, si tu as besoin de me joindre.

_ Merci. Passe une bonne soirée.

Il referma le battant délicatement et j'entendis bientôt les marches de l'escalier grincer. Un peu plus tard encore, alors que j'inspectais une pile de CDs, je le vis par la fenêtre, sortir de la maison et entrer dans sa voiture. Celle-ci démarra, et ces phares se noyèrent dans la nuit ombreuse.

Je soupirais, avant de me mordre les lèvres, écoutant ce silence envahissant qui venait de s'installer. Etre seule ne me dérangeais pas vraiment mais cette impression de vide autour de moi me mettait mal à l'aise. Etrangement mal à l'aise. J'aurais sans doute dû me réjouir de pouvoir penser et réfléchir correctement, avec toutes mes capacités mentales, sans être distraite par un Edward trop éblouissant ou une Alice trop déterminée, mais un pincement m'étirait le cœur, douloureusement.

Je revenais à ma commode, songeuse. Inspectant de nouveau mes vêtements. Beaucoup de chemises en flanelle à carreaux, des jeans, simple à coupe régulière. Des pulls, des survêtements, un peu craqués. Des pyjamas plus ou moins déformés qui me firent honte. Comment arrivais-je à porter ça et à garder un être aussi séduisant que pouvait l'être Edward dans mon lit ?! Je songeais que ses sentiments envers moi devaient être sincères au regard de mes tenues. Je souris, sans parvenir à cacher mon embarras et terminais mon inspection. L'ensemble était relativement simple et pratique, dans les tons chocolat, kaki, bleu, crème et blanc.

Une impression étrange m'envahis. L'impression désagréable et dérangeante de ne plus être seule dans la pièce, de me sentir observée. Enervée contre moi-même, je ne fis rien dans un premier temps, continuant mes recherches, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit suspect derrière moi me fasse arrêter de nouveau, les mains tremblantes et moites.

Un voleur ? Charlie ? Peut-être était-il rentré après tout, peut-être que les Black n'étaient finalement pas là ? Mais le bruit ne semblait pas venir de dehors ou encore du rez-de-chaussée. Edward était-il revenu en douce une fois la voiture du shérif partie ? C'était plus plausible effectivement. Il m'avait avoué que passer par la fenêtre était un moyen pour lui de me rendre visite. Quel mal poli ! Ne pas me prévenir, ne pas m'annoncer sa venue ! Je me retournais prête à lui faire la remarque.

Je hoquetais de surprise et ma phrase se noya dans une série de tremolos qui secoua ma gorge. Mes membres se mirent à trembler, mon dos parcouru d'une sueur froide, s'hérissa.

Il y avait un homme ici, juste devant moi. Grand, très grand et musclé. Je me reculais, instinctivement mais mon dos ne tarda pas à entrer en contact avec la porte. La perspective de l'ouvrir et de prendre mes jambes à mon cou me traversa. Je descendis lentement ma main le long du bois et agrippais la poignée, évaluant le temps qu'il me faudrait pour dévaler les marches, me saisir du numéro et du téléphone, d'appeler Charlie, que celui-ci décroche… Les chances d'y parvenir semblaient assez minces. Je visais la salle de bain, la porte qui la fermait avait un verrou.

L'homme s'avança d'un pas, amenuisant la distance entre nous. Ses yeux vifs me fixaient et par-delà ce regard, je vis les rideaux de la fenêtre onduler sous le vent. Visiblement, Edward n'était pas le seul à user de ce stratagème. Cette fenêtre ouverte pouvait m'être salutaire. Peut-être qu'un cri alerterait le voisinage et me sortirais de cette mauvaise passe ? Je préparais ma gorge encore endolorie à appeler à l'aide, inspirant une grosse goulée d'air.

_ Bella ! s'exclama alors l'étranger.

Je me figeais, incertaine. Etait-il possible que je le connaisse ? Dans ce cas pourquoi passer par la fenêtre ? Des frémissements m'agitèrent et ma main se crispa davantage autour de la poignée.

_ Bella : je suis tellement désolé !

Ses mains, énormes et fermes se posèrent sur mes épaules raidies et il s'approcha encore un peu plus.

_ Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je n'aurais jamais… Jamais dû faire ça ! Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi !

Je voulais me soustraire à ces mains, étrangement chaudes. Ce contact me mettait très mal à l'aise. Peut-être le connaissais-je effectivement, mais il n'était qu'un étranger pour moi, dénué de souvenirs et de sens.

Il n'était vêtu que d'un simple short, découpé dans un jean décousu et asymétrique. La musculature de son torse et de ses bras dénudés était impressionnante. Ses yeux, ténébreux, se posèrent sur moi et je vis ses dents pincer nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Dis-moi quelque chose ! Bella ?

Un air gêné se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il lâchait :

_ La vache : tu es toute blanche !

Mes dents claquèrent plus que je ne l'aurais voulu :

_ Qu… Qu… bégayais-je lamentablement : Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ?

Il haussa les sourcils, circonspect avant de les froncer tout aussi sec. Une pique de colère le traversa :

_ _Vous_ ?

Il lâcha un rire, dénué d'humour :

_ Allez, Bella arrête ton char ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Ses mains, autour de mes épaules resserrèrent leur emprise. Ses doigts étaient légèrement tremblants. Je me sentis prise au piège. Il était trop près.

_ Lâchez-moi ! Tout de suite !

_ Mais arrête un peu de me vouvoyez : c'est ridicule, enfin ! Je reconnais que ma conduite a été inexcusable mais de là à te comporter comme si nous étions des étrangers… Tu t'améliores question mensonges, au passage : j'y croyais presque !

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Et quel était l'évènement auquel il faisait allusion ? A quel genre de conduite ? Je dégluti, anxieuse et terrifiée.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Répétais-je d'une toute petite voix, de peur que la colère le gagne à nouveau.

Sa bouche se pinça en une ligne mince.

_ Bella, ça ne m'amuse plus du tout. Arrête !

Les tremblements de ses mains s'intensifièrent, faisant vibrer tout mon corps par la même occasion. Je tentais à nouveau de me dégager et y parvins en glissant rapidement sous son bras qu'il rabaissa trop tard. Je me reculais le plus possible, arrivant près de la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Un courant d'air me balaya la nuque, me faisant frémir.

Mon visiteur se figea. Ses narines se dilatèrent et je vis son corps tout entier se crisper d'un seul coup. Ses muscles se bandèrent et il sera fortement les poings. Quand ses prunelles croisèrent mon regard, elles étaient aussi noires que l'encre.

_ Il est venu ici, pas vrais ? Cracha-t-il avec verve.

_ Qui ?

_ Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Ton buveur de sang est venu dans ta chambre ?

Il s'avança avant d'ajouter :

_ J'ignorais qu'il te rendait des petites visites nocturnes… Pour t'aider à t'endormir, je suppose ?

_ Buveur de sang ? Repris-je sans comprendre le motif de pareille injure.

_ Edward ! Cesse donc de me prendre pour un imbécile ! Ta chambre empeste son odeur !

Ses pas se firent lourds sur le plancher. Je n'avais plus d'issue possible hormis cette fenêtre donnant sur la pelouse du jardin, quelques mètres plus bas.

_ Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu au téléphone ? Continua-t-il plus doucement : Je ne vais pas te manger. Ce qui s'est passé à la Push ne change rien pour moi.

Ce nom avait une connotation familière. Où l'avais-je entendu ? Dans quelle conversation ? A l'hôpital ? Chez les Cullen ? Avec Charlie ?

Il s'était approché. Immense devant moi, tout proche. Une frontière trop infime pour que je puisse le supporter très longtemps. Son corps, dégageait une chaleur étrange, dérangeante, qui me rendait encore plus confuse.

_ Je regrette d'avoir agi ainsi, vraiment. Ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. Pardonne-moi. Mais je veux que tu comprennes que plusieurs options s'offrent à toi. Tu n'es pas obligée de te damner pour moi. Je ne le permettrais pas…

Ses yeux, à présent caramels, tentèrent d'happer mon regard. Je détournais la tête. Une main chaude se referma alors sur mon menton qu'il fit pivoter, me forçant à affronter son regard.

_ Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à fuir ? Pourquoi nier après ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi refuser l'option que je te propose ?

_ Quelle option ?! Qui êtes-vous ?! De quoi me parlez-vous ? Allez-vous en ou je…

_ Ou tu quoi ? Menaça-t-il.

Ses prunelles brillaient d'un éclat différent, qui me fit peur. Mon cœur commença à s'emballer. Tressautant douloureusement dans ma cage thoracique.

_ Tu vas l'appeler à la rescousse ? Très bien, mais ton portable est en bas. Ton père est chez le mien pour regarder le base-ball : nous sommes seuls, toi et moi.

Contrairement à moi, cette perspective avait l'air de l'enchanter. Mon corps tout entier se mit à trembler. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, mes côtes étaient douloureuses, mes mains moites. Mais qu'allais-je faire pour lui échapper ?

Il me jaugea un moment. Ses traits se radoucir et il soupira, visiblement désolé :

_ N'aie pas peur. Jamais je ne te referais subir ça. J'ai étais idiot, égoïste, je-

Il s'interrompit d'un seul coup. Ses yeux sombres dérivèrent sensiblement vers la fenêtre. Ses narines, se dilatèrent, et ses mains se crispèrent alors en deux poings serrés.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent alors en même temps. Quelque chose de blanc et rapide, s'engouffra dans la chambre, tel un boulet de canon. Celui-ci vint percuter mon visiteur de plein fouet. Tremblant de rage, il s'écarta et ses frémissements s'amplifièrent à tel point qu'il devint flou lui aussi.

Il y eu des grognements bestiaux, un déchirement de tissus et bientôt ce fut un loup, énorme qui déforma le corps de l'intrus. Ils firent corps, la bête remplaçant l'homme. Le pelage roux de celui-ci s'hérissa en pointes drus sur son dos. Ses oreilles pointues se rabattirent contre son crâne massif et allongé et il dévoila une paire de mâchoires aux crocs acérés.

L'animal enragé posa ses yeux sur mon deuxième visiteur, Edward. Le soulagement éprouvé par sa venue fut noyé par la peur de ce fauve lâché dans ma chambre, de la hauteur d'un cheval.

Mes muscles se pétrifièrent, tendus, raidis. La gueule du loup s'ouvrit davantage et il se plia, appuyant le poids de son corps sur ses pattes avant. Son train relevé, il semblait prêt à bondir. Mon cri s'étouffa dans ma gorge alors que je m'effondrais sur le plancher, les yeux exorbités par cette scène terrifiante.

_ Sors, de sa chambre, immédiatement !

Posté devant moi, Edward faisait rempart de son corps muraille dérisoire entre moi et le monstre.

_ Comment oses-tu venir ici !

Je rampais sur le plancher en entendant les grondements s'amplifier, assourdissants mes jambes étaient incapables de me soutenir. Mes bras faiblirent vite et je me résignais à me glisser sous le lit, plutôt que de traverser la chambre pour gagner la porte. Je ne bougeais plus, tout du moins m'y efforçais. Mes tremblements étaient incontrôlables, je ne parvenais pas à les maitriser, à me dominer suffisamment pour qu'ils cessent.

_ Elle a perdu la mémoire à cause de toi !

Les feulements du loup stoppèrent.

_ Ais-je vraiment l'air de plaisanter ?! s'écria Edward.

Je tentais à nouveau de contrôler mon souffle anarchique et mes membres agités de convulsions. Mes dents claquèrent quand je vis les énormes pattes du loup s'avancer vers le lit. Elles se plièrent et bientôt un museau sombre se faufila entre le dessous du sommier et le plancher, humant l'air près de ma cheville. Je voyais deux dents, deux canines en dehors de ses babines, blanches et acérées. Il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de mon pied nu.

Je repliais ma jambe prestement et entendis la bête glapir en un son plaintif. Le bout de sa tête s'agita et il semblait prêt à soulever le lit avec.

_ Arrête ! Tu ne vois pas que tu la terrorises !

Les pattes se muèrent alors en pieds, charnus, et dépourvus de poils. Je retins mon souffle, les yeux écarquillés devant pareille métamorphose. Ce que je venais de voir n'était pas possible. Toute cette mascarade n'était pas rationnelle ! Ce que je venais de voir n'était pas réel ! Je rêvais ! Oui, c'est ça ! Un cauchemar horriblement vrai.

_ Va-t'en ! Tout de suite ! Rugit Edward.

_ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une sangsue !

Un grondement furibond lui répondit et je me tapis davantage sur le sol. Malgré les dires de l'inconnu, celui-ci quitta la pièce après quelques instant, par la porte cette fois. Edward quant à lui, resta sans bouger durant une longue minute avant qu'un soupir soulagé ne s'échappe de sa bouche.

_ C'est bon Bella : il est parti : tu peux sortir.

Mon souffle heurté et les battements effrénés qui pulsaient à l'intérieur de ma cage thoracique étaient assourdissants, faisant pulser mon sang à l'intérieur de mes tympans. Je ne fis pas un geste pour me dégager de ma cachette.

_ Bella ?

Mon attitude était sans nul doute lâche et puérile, mais je ne voulais pas sortir. Mes membres n'étaient pas en mesures de me relever. Tapis sur le sol, je cachais mes yeux et mon visage dans le creux de mon coude. Etre une souris et disparaître, vite !

_ N'aie pas peur, tout va bien. Je vais t'expliquer. S'il te plaît…

Je secouais frénétiquement la tête, sentant les larmes quitter mes yeux.

Qu'il me laisse seule était mon souhait le plus chère en cet instant mais me retrouver sans protection, la peur au ventre en imaginant ce loup énorme revenir hanter ma chambre durant mon sommeil était une perspective terrifiante. Un loup ? Je ne voulais pas croire en ça, je ne parvenais pas à expliquer que cet homme se transforme de la sorte, avec pareil réalisme. Un loup-garou ? Non, voyons, c'était ridicule. Absurde… Complètement terrifiant ! Dans quel monde étais-je ?

De gros sanglots m'agitèrent alors que la panique amplifiait ses effets sur mon corps, complètement paralysé.

_ C'est fini Bella. Viens : je ne te ferais aucun mal, je t'en fais la promesse.

J'ouvris un œil pour le voir, le visage posé sur le planché, à côté du lit, m'observant soucieux. Ses yeux étaient sombres. Il tendit une main dans ma direction, ses doigts blancs s'approchèrent de moi, ouverts. Je ne fis rien pour m'en saisir, l'observant. Il m'avait parlé d'un secret qu'il gardait, qu'il avait peur que je découvre, peur de ma réaction… Etais-ce donc ça son secret ? Etait-il lui aussi un… Un…

Je regardais de nouveau sa main, méfiante. Il se mordit la lèvre et rampa à son tour, se glissant sous le lit jusqu'à moi. Je me recroquevillais.

_ Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas encore visité cette partie de ta chambre !

L'absurdité de la situation me sauta aux yeux.

_ J'aurais aimé que cet imbécile ne se transforme pas sous tes yeux. Pas si tôt. Pas avant que je ne te parle de lui. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de te souvenir de « ça ». Brûler les étapes va t'effrayer. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur Bella. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Il s'avança encore un peu et la distance séparant nos deux corps devins infime.

_ Il ne ta rien fait ? Il n'a pas essayé de…

Ses mâchoires se crispèrent.

_ Non, le rassurais-je d'une voix tremblotante.

Il sourit au son de ma voix. Sa paume parcourut les derniers centimètres qui la séparaient de moi et se posa sur mon dos. Froide, glacée, même au travers de mes vêtements. Je notais le contraste extrême entre ce contact et la chaleur irradiant de l'inconnu. Edward ne devait pas être un loup. Quelque chose d'autre peut-être, mais pas un loup. Bizarrement, cette perspective me rassura un peu.

_ Tu devrais sortir de là. Charlie ne va pas tarder à rentrer et il serait mieux qu'il te trouve dans ton lit plutôt qu'en-dessous.

Je le scrutais un instant, hésitante, avant d'entendre le moteur d'une voiture qui se garait dans l'allée. Un courant de panique m'électrisa et dans ma précipitation, ma tête heurta le sommier.

_ Ça va ? dit-il, en posant sa paume sur le sommet de mon crâne.

Le contact glacé me fit du bien mais je n'eus guère le temps d'en profiter. Déjà, des pas feutrés résonnaient depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Rapidement, Edward m'aida à me coucher. Dans une série de geste sûr, il rabattit les couvertures sur moi, les bordant avec dextérité.

_ Veux-tu que je reste cette nuit ?

Qu'entendait-il par-là ? Me surveiller ? Surveiller l'entré pour ne pas que ce loup revienne me voir ? Les pas de Charlie firent grincer les marches.

_ Ferme les yeux, souffla-t-il.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? Charlie allait le voir s'il ne quittait pas la chambre ! Comptait-il se glisser de nouveau sous mon lit ? Je n'eus guère le temps d'y réfléchir, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Je fermais mes paupières, tâchant de ne pas bouger. J'adoptais une respiration lente et attendis qu'il s'en aille.

Les minutes passèrent et je n'osais ouvrir les yeux. Etait-il toujours là ? Un contact contre ma joue me fit presque sursauter. Je me repris. Il ne s'agissait pas d'Edward, la température était trop élevée pour que ce soit le cas. Maladroitement, des doigts glissèrent sur mon front avant de venir remettre en place une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

_ Ne m'oublie, Bella. Je t'en supplie ne m'oubli pas…

Quelque chose me piqua le sommet du crâne, comme des poils drus. Il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux et ajouta :

_ Je t'aime.

Le sommier bougea et bientôt ce fût tout.

D'autres doigts remplacèrent les précédents, frais sur mes joues brûlantes. J'osais ouvrir les yeux. Il était penché sur moi, tout près. L'ombre de sa silhouette semblait assise, à mon côté.

_ Tu devrais dormir, me conseilla-t-il : Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là. Il ne reviendra pas.


	6. Chapter 6 - La curiosité

La curiosité

* * *

Mes mains, crispées autour du drap, étaient moites, mon corps parcouru de frissons, envahit de sentiments et de ressentis contradictoirement opposés. Mon ventre était une boule de nœuds, serrée et douloureuse qui s'agitait sans arrêt.

Les minutes défilaient sur l'écran du réveil, posé sur la table de nuit qui jouxtait la chaise sur laquelle Edward avait pris place. Chaque fois que je vérifiais l'avancement de l'heure, mes yeux croisaient immanquablement les siens, luisants dans le noir. Il m'observait depuis le début, pour ne rien arranger, et j'avais la désagréable impression que chacun de mes mouvements, que chacun de mes souffles étaient passés au crible. Il me faisait un peu peur je le confessais, dans le noir. Une atmosphère différente – étrange – émanait de sa personne. Cela étant, peut-être n'étais-je plus tout à fait objective à son sujet après avoir vue cette bête, ce loup énorme se transformer dans ma chambre. Un frisson m'hérissa.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Souffla-t-il soudain.

Sa voix, pourtant douce, me fit faire un tel bond que le matelas en fut secoué.

_ Tout va bien, il ne reviendra pas cette nuit maintenant qu'il me sait ici. Dors Bella, il est passé une heure du matin.

_ Déjà ? Fis-je niaisement.

_ Carlisle à bien spécifié que si tu comptais revenir chez Charlie, tu devais te reposer et il entendait par là un minimum d'heures de sommeil. Il faut que tu dormes, ce serait plus raisonnable.

_ Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

Justifier ma conduite et paraître le moins ridicule – ou la moins paranoïaque – possible à ses yeux étaient une priorité.

_ Tu es piètre menteuse, comme toujours. Cela n'a pas changé.

Je sentis mon visage s'empourprer. J'étais stupide de croire qu'il se laisserait berner si facilement. Il voyait bien que j'étais une véritable pile électrique depuis que cet inconnu avait quitté la chambre. Les nerfs sans doute me maintenaient éveillés, mais mon corps montrait déjà des signes de faiblesse et la fatigue commençait à avoir raison de mes yeux. Je décidais de faire dévier la conversation :

_ Comment étais-je ? Avant l'accident.

Il se redressa sur la chaise:

_ A savoir ? De quel domaine parles-tu ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop… Mentalement ? Relationnel ? Comment me comportais-je avec les autres ? Avec mon père, les Cullen, Alice, avec toi…

Le dernier mot resta en suspend un court instant et je me mordis la lèvre, nerveuse. Je remontais la couette sur le bas de mon visage. Il prit son temps pour répondre.

_ Tu n'aimes pas être sous le feu des projecteurs, comme tu te plais souvent à le décrire. Tu n'apprécies pas que les gens te porte trop attention. J'ignore si c'est parce que tu n'aimes pas ça tout simplement ou parce que tu te sens gênée, redevable, envers eux. Tu es timide parfois, tu rougis facilement aussi…

Mes joues me brûlèrent derechef et il étouffa un petit rire. Co… Comment savait-il ? Il était troublant de se sentir aussi transparente.

_ Tu t'entends bien avec ma famille, ils ont tous une impression très positive de toi et ce bien avant les présentations officielles. Rosalie exceptée… ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Je voulus ouvrir la bouche, mais il poursuivit sans m'en laisser le temps :

_ Alice et toi êtes devenue proches, elle t'a rapidement considéré comme son amie, bien que tu n'apprécies guère son penchant extrême pour le shopping.

_ Je l'apprécie toujours, affirmais-je sincère.

_ Oui, je suis heureux que ce soit encore le cas. Elle aussi, je puis te l'assurer.

_ Qui est Rosalie ?

Il me répondit avec une hésitation tintée d'amertume :

_ C'est ma sœur. La blonde.

_ Oh…

C'était donc elle la magnifique femme à la chevelure platine ? Elle ne m'avait guère parlé il est vrai mais j'avais passé trop de temps alitée ou dans ma chambre pour vraiment prendre la mesure de son comportement à mon égard.

_ Pourquoi ne m'apprécie-t-elle pas ?

Il y eu un silence.

_ C'est compliqué. Je préfère que nous en discutions une autre fois, quand tu auras découvert ce dont je t'ai parlé.

Le fameux souvenir sur lequel je me devais de mettre le doigt ? Quel était la nature de ce secret ? Que me cachait-il ? Pourquoi avoir tant peur que je le découvre trop tôt ? De quoi s'agissait-il ?

J'étais agacée de ne pas savoir, mais inquiète maintenant à l'idée de le découvrir. Vraiment inquiète. Après l'intrusion de cet homme-loup dans ma chambre, j'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait-être. Edward était-il lui aussi ne créature étrange ? Quelque chose de bizarre ? Un membre sectaire ? Un adepte de la communication entre morts et vivants ? Un démon ?

Je me secouais intérieurement. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens. C'était ridicule, trop irrationnel pour pouvoir être envisageable. Peut-être avait-il honte de quelque chose le concernant personnellement? Etait-il stérile ? Atteint d'une maladie grave ? D'un cancer ? D'une infection gênante ? Il s'agissait peut-être d'une tare ou d'un défaut physique ? C'était peu probable à en juger la perfection de ses traits… Cependant, ses vêtements étaient toujours en place, je ne pouvais en juger avec véracité. Mon imagination prit le contrôle un bref instant et mes joues brûlèrent. Je remerciais intérieurement l'obscurité.

_ A quoi penses-tu ?

Un contact glacé vint soudain effleurer ma pommette. Je sursautais incrédule sous la légère caresse de ses doigts.

_ A rien…

_ Menteuse !

C'était comme s'il pouvait sentir mon trouble. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il rit et je me sentis mortifiée une fois de plus. Il me démasquait trop facilement, s'en était gênant, presque agaçant. Je tentais une dernière diversion :

_ Je me demandais juste quel était ce secret, cette chose que tu refuses de me dire.

Son rire cessa aussitôt et l'atmosphère se tendit. Avais-je donc une bonne raison d'être aussi nerveuse ? Ce mystère devait être suffisamment sérieux pour déclencher chez lui pareille réaction et donc, suffisamment dangereux pour moi.

Mes yeux clignèrent et il me sembla apercevoir encore ce monstre aux crocs acérés venir hanter ma chambre.

_ Je voudrais juste que tu me dises si tu es comme cet homme qui est venu cette nuit. Si toi aussi tu es… un…

Le mot resta bloqué dans ma gorge. J'avais peur, malgré sa dénégation précédente, que de le prononcer à haute le rendrait véridique et irrévocable.

_ Non, Bella. Je ne suis pas comme Jacob. Je ne suis pas un loup-garou.

Le terme était employé avec tant de facilité que j'en eu des frissons. Mon cœur s'emballa.

_ Il y en a beaucoup ? Des personnes qui soient comme lui ?

_ Dans la région oui, en particulier à la Push.

_ C'est là qu'était parti Charlie ? Il est au courant ? Qui est au courant ? Ils sont dangereux ? Est-ce qu'ils… mordent ? Est-ce que je risque de devenir comme lui si jamais il …

J'entendis le raclement de la chaise. Il se leva pour venir s'assoir à mon côté. Ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe et il posa un index sur ma bouche :

_ Ne parles pas si fort, Charlie va nous entendre.

Il attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre dans un murmure :

_ Calme-toi. Respire Bella. Tout va bien.

Il attendit encore que je me calme et poursuivit:

_ C'est effectivement l'endroit où Charlie s'est rendu ce soir. Le père de Jacob est un vieil ami. Il ne risque rien. Cependant, nuança-t-il : Les loups garous sont facilement irritables, leur colère déclenche parfois leur mutation. Il faut donc être prudent. Bien sûr, personne n'est au courant de leur existence. Hormis ma famille et toi. Il est évident que ce secret doit être conservé, pour le bien de tous. Je compte sur toi pour n'en parler à personne, Charlie y compris. Bella c'est très important.

_ Entendu.

Il me relâcha, ses mains froides quittèrent mon visage et il se redressa, quittant le lit.

_ Je descends au salon. Si tu as un problème appelle-moi, je viendrais tout de suite. Essaye de dormir, ce serait plus judicieux.

Il quitta la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Je restais silencieuse un moment, l'oreille attentive, mais ne perçu aucun bruit. Même les marches ne daignèrent grincer sur son passage. A cet instant, je songeais qu'il y avait quelque chose de fantomatique chez lui.

La pièce me parut alors étrangement vide mais l'atmosphère se fit plus légère et supportable. Je remontais les draps, couvrant ma tête et tâchais de fermer les yeux.

D'autres rêves, d'autres songes vinrent me hanter. Peuplés de loups et d'êtres scintillants, de prairies verdoyantes et de couleur rouge. De silences et de hurlements. Toujours ces images sans suite, ni logique. Toujours cet ensemble brouillé et confus, noyé dans un brouillard opaque et flou. Une masse sombre et lourde voulue m'engloutir et m'entraîner vers le fond.

J'ouvrais les yeux en sursaut, frustrée et confuse. La chambre était grise, faiblement éclairé par les rayons du jour qui semblait tout juste se lever derrière les rideaux qui ornaient la fenêtre. Un mince filme de transpiration recouvrait mon corps, moite et tremblant. La sensation était désagréable, bien que le contact froid de l'air ambiant, m'aidais à retrouver mes esprits. Je me couchais sur le dos, observant le plafond, la respiration encore rauque jusqu'à ce que je puisse distinguer la lampe accrochée en son centre.

Je me redressais donc, prête à quitter la chambre quand une silhouette assise au coin de mon lit me fit faire un bond considérable. Je retins mon cri en reconnaissant l'identité de ma visiteuse : Alice.

Un sourire aimable étira ses lèvres :

_ Bonjour ! Bien dormis ? Désolée de t'avoir fait peur.

J'observais le reste de la chambre, vide.

_ Que fais-tu ici ? Enfin… Je veux dire, comment es-tu entrée ?

_ Edward m'a demandé de le remplacer. Ta fenêtre n'est pas très dure à ouvrir, même de l'extérieur !

Rentraient-ils donc tous ici comme dans un moulin ?

Elle se déplaça sur le lit, venant s'assoir à mon côté. Mes yeux dérivèrent vers les siens, de couleur or. Ce teint pâle, cette aisance gracieuse dans les gestes, dans la tenue du corps, dans la parole me mettait mal à l'aise, comme un rappel discret mais constant de leur situation sociale vis-à-vis de la mienne. J'essuyais mon front encore humide et sentis ma main trembler.

_ Tu te sens bien ? Bella ? Tu es pâle !

Ses doigts glacés se posèrent sur mon visage, palpant mes joues puis mon front pour en évaluer la température.

_ Tu as de la fièvre ! Et pas qu'un peu !

_ Tes mains sont si froides! Je vais bien. Je crois… J'ai juste mal au crâne, c'est tout.

Elle se redressa, ses mains se posèrent sur les draps qu'elle tenta avec fermeté de retirer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'écriais-je en les retenant de toutes mes forces.

_ Va t'habiller, nous devons aller voir Carlisle.

_ Quoi ? Maintenant ? Il est à peine six heures du matin !

Sa prise devint moins forte sur les couettes et elle lâcha prise, comme si elle prenait subitement compte de l'heure.

_ J'ai juste besoin de prendre un cachet et de rester allongée. Inutile de l'embêter pour si peu.

_ Pour si peu ? Tu sors d'un accident de voiture qui t'a fait perdre la mémoire. Il ne faut pas prendre à la légère ce genre de symptômes. Tu n'y échapperas pas, nous irons voir mon père plus tard.

Elle me reborda soigneusement et me contempla à nouveau.

Un silence, long, s'installa, sans qu'elle ne cherche à le rompre. Ses mains glacées reviennent bientôt sur mon visage et je dus reconnaître que ce contact me rafraîchissait agréablement. Cette caresse me perturbait pourtant : comment pouvait-elle avoir la peau si froide ? J'observais ses doigts, ils n'étaient pas bleu, ne comportaient aucune engelures ou aucun dessèchement. Comment cela était-il possible ?

_ Alice ? Fis-je.

_ Oui ?

Je déglutis, mal à l'aise d'aborder pareil sujet.

_ J'aurais une question à te poser.

Ses traits devinrent impassibles, elle attendit néanmoins en silence que je daigne la lui poser.

_ J'ai remarqué certaines choses, en ai entendue d'autres et j'ai comme… comme l'impression que votre famille me cache quelque chose. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie : dit-moi, Alice.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, visiblement très gênée :

_ Bella, ne me demande pas ça !

Elle s'était levé, pressant ses mains l'une contre l'autre nerveuse. Je me redressais :

_ S'il te plait ! Edward refuse de m'en parler mais je n'en peux plus ! Un homme a débarqué chez moi hier soir, pour je ne sais quelle raison… Il est passé par la fenêtre et voilà que je le vois se transformer en loup ! Comment est-ce possible ? Dans quel monde sommes-nous ? Je rêve Alice, dis-moi que c'est faux, que ce n'est pas possible. Que ça n'existe pas et qu'Edward empire les choses?

Je me tus, me concentrant à respirer de manière un tant soit peu ordonnée.

Mes yeux brûlants se troublèrent et je baissais bientôt la tête, honteuse. Une bouffée de panique m'assaillait. La fièvre n'arrangeait rien, mon visage était brûlant mais je frissonnais toute entière.

_ Dis-moi… suppliais-je tout bas.

_ Non Bella. Je ne peux pas. Edward me l'a formellement interdit et tu as oublié de quoi il est capable quand on ne respecte pas ses engagements avec lui…

Ma respiration eu un raté alors que ma poitrine se serrait de déception. Elle vit ma mine et s'excusa de nouveau.

_ Tu ne peux vraiment rien me dire ? Rien du tout ?

Elle soupira longuement, hésitante.

_ Je ne pense pas que cela soit raisonnable si je tiens à me présenter devant mon frère durant les vingt prochaines années.

Je grimaçais.

_ C'est donc un secret si lourd de conséquences ?

_ Oui.

Sa main sur ma tête, me parue plus froide encore que d'ordinaire. Je m'en saisis, effleurant sa peau glacée du bout de mes doigts, sans trop réfléchir à mes actes. Un peu gênée ensuite, je la relâchais, en évitant ses yeux.

_ Je suis désolée, vraiment, souffla-t-elle si vite que je l'entendis à peine.

Un bruit sec contre la fenêtre me fit sursauter. Le battant inférieur venait de s'ouvrir et j'eu la surprise d'y voir débarquer Edward qui sauta sans un bruit sur le sol avant de se tourner vers nous.

_ Désolé, s'excusa-t-il auprès d'Alice : ça a pris plus de temps que prévus et nous allons devoir aller plus loin.

De quoi parlait-il ? Où devaient-ils se rendre ? Que devaient-ils faire ?

_ Carlisle est à l'hôpital : une urgence en chirurgie. Il se rend ensuite à Vancouver chez un confrère spécialiste en neurochirurgie. Il ne pourra ausculter Bella que demain, j'ignore encore quand.

_ Vous allez quelque part ? Questionnais-je incrédule.

_ Ma famille et moi-même ne seront pas à Forks aujourd'hui, avoua-t-il en se tournant vers moi tout en sortant de sa poche un boitier argenté qu'il me tendit : J'aimerais que tu prennes ce portable. Tous nos numéros y sont enregistrés. Je veux que tu m'appelle si tu as le moindre problème. D'accord ?

Je m'en saisis et fis dérouler le menu pour y trouver effectivement la liste de leurs noms.

Ils allaient donc partir ? Ils allaient me laisser là ? Toute seule ? L'image du loup se transformant sous mes yeux en un rugissement revint avec force me hanter. Je relevais les yeux, croisant ceux d'Edward, cernés, violacés. Il avait l'air fatigué et je songeais que c'était entièrement de ma faute. Je l'avais presque contraint à passer la nuit ici, sur une chaise inconfortable, sans pouvoir dormir. Peut-être était-ce une manière déguisée pour lui de prendre une pause ? Peut-être en avait-il assez ?

Une boule étrange se forma dans mon ventre, pesante.

_ C'est sérieux Bella, n'hésite pas à me joindre si quelque chose ne va pas.

_ D'accord.

Son regard s'attarda sur moi un moment, posté jusque-là à une certaine distance, il s'approcha pour s'assoir sur le lit qu'Alice avait déserté quelques instants plus tôt.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Ça va, fis-je machinalement, trahie aussitôt par Alice :

_ Elle est fiévreuse. Elle s'est réveillée en sueur.

L'inquiétude se refléta aussitôt sur le visage de son frère, qui s'enhardit lui aussi à poser une main glacée sur mon visage avant de grimacer. Plus près, je remarquais que ses yeux avaient à nouveau cet éclat sombre et ténébreux qui m'avait tant interpellé à l'hôpital. Ce rapprochement ne dura qu'une brève seconde. Il s'écarta, mâchoires crispées.

_ Tu es brûlante. Où sont les médicaments que Carlisle a prescrits ?

_ Dans la cuisine, je vais aller les prendre en descendant.

Edward me regarda à nouveau, lèvres pincées avant de se tourner vers Alice qui s'était approchée de lui. Elle secoua la tête, posant une main sur son avant-bras et ils semblèrent avoir un échange auquel je n'étais pas conviée.

Je baissais les yeux, rencontrant la vision du pyjama que j'avais saisis la veille au hasard : trop grand et déformé. La gêne m'envahie.

_ Non Edward, insista Alice tout bas, c'est trop dangereux de reculer. Nous devons y aller. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

Vaincu, il soupira avant de revenir vers moi :

_ Je compte sur toi. Tiens-moi au courant si les symptômes empirent. Sois prudente surtout. Pas d'actes irréfléchis.

_ Entendu.

Ils partirent peu de temps après, me laissant seule avec mes doutes et ce fichu portable serré au creux de ma main. Je décidais de me bouger et gagnais la salle de bain pour une douche amplement nécessaire. Coiffée et habillé avec des vêtements trouvés pêle-mêle dans une commode, je descendais.

Je tombais nez à nez avec l'officier de police dans la cuisine. Une tasse de café à la main il me salua d'un sourire timide et gêné. Il était en uniforme et à sa ceinture, brillait l'étui en cuir d'une arme à feu. J'avalais ma salive, mal à l'aise.

_ Ta chambre te plait-elle ? Est-ce que… tu te souviens de quelque chose maintenant ?

_ Non, je suis désolée.

Il se racla la gorge puis opina en finissant sa tasse d'une traite.

_ Ca me gêne de te laisser ici toute seule, dans la maison. Je peux prendre quelques jours si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Si tu veux que je te parle un peu de toi ou que l'on fasse quelque chose ensemble.

_ J'apprécie beaucoup ce que v- tu fais, mais non, je ne veux pas être la cause de problèmes supplémentaires et inutiles. Je pourrais me débrouiller seule je pense.

Ses mains fermèrent nerveusement la fermeture éclair de son uniforme et il ajouta :

_ Bon, je dois y aller. J'ai laissé mon numéro il est…

_ Sur le frigo, je sais. Merci beaucoup.

Il gagna d'un pas lourd le vestibule de l'entré pour y enfiler ses chaussures. Je me retournais pour me servir un verre d'eau et y avaler mes comprimés.

On sonna alors à la porte, plusieurs fois.

Charlie finit ses lacets à la hâte et, à défaut de voir la porte, j'entendis celle-ci s'ouvrir en un petit grincement.

_ Ah ! Jacob ! Entre je t'en prie !

Je ne compris pas l'identité du visiteur, jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu de la veille surgisse à quelques mètres de moi, sa tête effleurant presque l'encadrement de la porte entre le couloir et la cuisine. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur ma personne alors que je sentais mes jambes vaciller.

Nullement intimidé, Charlie lui sera la main.

_ Billy t'as mis au courant ? marmonna-t-il.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Je suis venu me proposer pour lui tenir compagnie. Cela ne te pose pas de problèmes j'espère ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! protesta le policier avant même que je ne puisse réagir: Je serais de retour pour midi. Il y a des bières dans le bac du frigo si ça t'intéresses et n'hésites pas à te faire un sandwich si tu as faim. A tout à l'heure !

La porte claqua et ce bruit résonna comme un gond à mes oreilles, tel un signal d'alerte, une alarme stridente. Charlie serait-il aussi avenant en sachant la véritable nature de son visiteur ? L'inviterait-il vraiment à partager ses bières avec un tel monstre ?

Un silence étrange s'en suivit. Le moteur de la voiture s'alluma au-dehors, puis le bruit s'éloigna de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaître au loin. Mes jambes me rappelèrent à l'ordre, tremblotantes alors que je m'efforçais de garder contenance.

_ Salut, lança-t-il : Ça va ?

L'image du loup gigantesque apparu hier au beau milieu de ma chambre me revint en mémoire avec force. Je n'avais qu'une envie : celle de m'enfuir et d'appeler Edward. Au lieu de quoi, je restais là, aussi figée qu'un piquet planté dans le parquet du salon.

Mon visiteur, loin d'être découragé par mon mutisme, prit place avec une déroutante désinvolture sur le fauteuil du salon et me jaugea :

_ Je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour hier, commença-t-il d'un ton grave avant de se frotter les mains, visiblement mal à l'aise Je pensais que tu te fichais de moi, que cette histoire de perte de mémoire était du chiqué, un stratagème de cette sang… d'Edward, pour te tenir éloignée de moi… Mais Billy – mon père – a eu le même discours que lui.

Ses yeux se levèrent de nouveau vers moi, avant que ce ne soit son corps qui se redresse pour avancer dans ma direction.

Je reculais, incapable de faire autrement, les lèvres soudées, la gorge nouée par la peur. Son regard se fit plus dur quand il ajouta :

_ Excuse-moi pour m'être… transformé de la sorte.

Je me senti frémir de la tête aux pieds. Je m'entourais de mes bras pour tenter de contenir mes tremblements.

_ On ne t'avait donc pas mise au courant en ce qui me concernait ? Tu ignores dans quelle situation tu te trouves ?

Je secouais la tête.

_ Et en ce qui concerne les Cullen ?

Je me raclais la gorge :

_ Non, pas encore.

Il pouffa ironiquement :

_ Edward doit y veiller scrupuleusement, j'imagine.

Je restais de marbre, immobile, apeurée je dois l'avouer. Il s'en aperçu :

_ Je ne vais pas te mordre _moi_ ! Tu peux parler ! Je suis désolé d'avoir été trop brutal mais au moins tu sais tout, je ne te cache rien.

Sur ces deux points, il avait raison. Ses yeux revinrent se poser sur moi, avec une insistance dérangeante tandis qu'il ajouta:

_ Ne souhaites-tu pas savoir ce qu'il te cache ? Ne veux-tu pas comprendre pourquoi sa peau est si froide ? Pourquoi elle est aussi blanche ? Pourquoi ses yeux changent de couleur ?

Il touchait un point sensible et épineux, et il en était parfaitement conscient.

_ Crois-moi Bella, un loup n'est rien en comparaison de ce que sont réellement Edward et les Cullen !

Je ne savais que faire. Le laisser poursuivre ou l'en empêcher ? Mais qui me prouvais que ses révélations n'étaient pas fausses ? Qu'il tournait les choses à sa manière dans le but de m'effrayer ?

Un autre silence s'en suivit.

_ Alors ?

Je pris mon courage à deux mains :

_ Je préfère m'en souvenir par moi-même aussi, il serrait gentil à vous de ne rien me dire.

Il rit, et ce à ma plus grande surprise :

_ Tout mais pas ça ! Tu peux oublier ce que tu veux, mais ne me vouvoie pas !

Mon visiteur se rassit et tapota la place vide à son côté sur le canapé tout en me regardant. Je ne savais que faire.

_ Viens, détends-toi, c'est bon. Que veux-tu faire ? Aller quelque part ? Regarder la télé ? Sortir quelque part?

_ Je voudrais être seule.

Mon ton claqua, plus fort que je ne le pensais. Il grimaça, visiblement mécontent, avant d'ajouter :

_ Je suis si insupportable que ça ?

Je n'osais répondre, de peur de déclencher chez lui une nouvelle vague d'indignation. Il eut un rire sec face à ce nouveau silence.

_ Ça ne te dis rien d'en apprendre plus sur toi ? Ton passé ?

_ Je préfère m'en souvenir par moi-même, ânonnais-je, inflexible.

Il soupira, renversant sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du divan. Son cou de taureau saillit, parcouru de veines. Je jaugeais un instant son torse et ses longues jambes qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être assis sur un fauteuil de poupée. Combien pouvait-il mesurer ?

_ Encore une fois pardonne-moi. Qu'importe ce que tu découvres, ce dont tu te souviens à propos de moi, je t'en prie, ne te braque pas, laisse-moi au moins une chance de m'expliquer.

Qu'étais-je censé comprendre à cela ? Devais-je découvrir quelque chose en plus de ses métamorphoses lunatiques ?! Qu'entendait-il par-là ? Qu'avait-il fait de « pire » encore que ça ?

Je compris avec un temps de retard, que son regard ne m'avait pas lâché, me détaillant toujours avec minutie. Lorsqu'il se releva, approchant son corps du mien, je me mis à trembler, alerte et effrayée. Ses yeux sombres, d'un ambre profond et chaud me fixèrent longuement. Noyant mes prunelles dans une sensation curieuse de déjà vue.

_ Bella je t'en prie… souffla-t-il tout bas, les mains en l'air, en signe de neutralité.

Son regard, ce visage, cette peau ambrée et ces ressentis étranges qui affolaient mon cœur d'une façon à la fois glacée et troublante me paralysaient. Son visage gagna du terrain, dangereusement, bientôt nos deux fronts allaient se retrouver l'un contre l'autre.

Une sensation dans ma poche me fit sursauter. Des vibrations répétées émanant de la doublure intérieure du tissu. Je glissais nerveusement ma main à l'intérieur de la poche et en sortis le portable argenté qui commença à sonner.

Un soupire audible et visiblement énervé se fit entendre :

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris : je m'en vais, je te laisse tranquille. Viens à la Push si jamais il y a des questions qui te taraudent et auxquelles _il_ ne veut pas répondre. Saches que je ne te mentirais pas.

Il s'écarta, gagnant l'entré rapidement. J'entendis sa voix lancer du couloir :

_ Il vaudrait mieux qu'Edward ne soit pas au courant de ma visite. Tu auras sans doute ma mort sur la conscience s'il l'apprend. A un de ces jours !

La porte claqua violement. Je restais interdite, immobile un moment au milieu du salon. Le portable vibra de nouveau, me tirant de mes songes. J'en ouvris rapidement le clapet et portais le combiné à mon oreille :

_ Halo ?

Ma voix était encore tremblotante.

_ Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où es-tu ?!

Il s'agissait bien d'Edward. Je ne compris pas ses questions. Pourquoi me les poser ? Il savait pertinemment que je me trouvais chez l'agent de police.

_Que fais-tu ?! Ne panique pas je t'en prie… Je… Alice !

Un flot de protestations se fit entendre dans le combiné, avant qu'une autre voix reprenne plus calmement :

_ Bella, ça va ?

_ Euh… Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

_ Où es-tu ?

_ Je suis encore chez mon père. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? Que se passe-t-il Alice ?

Elle soupira, visiblement apaisée :

_ Apparemment non… J'en suis soulagée !

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi m'appeler ?

_ Il n'y a personne avec toi ? Là, maintenant ?

_ Non.

L'aplomb de ma voix me surprit moi-même.

_ Bien. Excuse nous pour le dérangement ! Nous ne pourrons revenir que demain matin. J'en suis désolée. Ca va aller ? Tu arriveras à dormir ?

Un frisson m'hérissa à l'idée de devoir affronter l'obscurité de ma chambre et mes démons seule.

_ Oui.

_ Je peux appeler Carlisle, si tu préfères dormir à la maison, si tu as peur que…

Je compris l'allusion et m'empressais de décliner l'invitation, bien trop gênée à l'idée de venir dormir chez eux alors qu'ils n'y étaient pas.

_ Tu en es sûre ?

_ Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller. Et puis, mon policier privé est là !

Elle eut un faible rire.

_ Entendue, passe une bonne journée. Appelle-moi si quelque chose ne va pas.

_ Je le ferais. A demain.

_ Et n'oublie pas de dormir un peu !

Il y eu un bip, puis plus rien. Juste le silence, de nouveau.


	7. Chapter 7 - Le retour de flammes

Bonne lecture à toutes et merci aux reviewteuses!

* * *

La journée passa, lentement. Après quelques heures d'enquête, je renonçais à la mission que je m'étais initialement fixée : retourner l'ensemble de mes affaires pour dénicher avec elles quelques souvenirs et rangeais donc le désordre que j'avais semé dans ma chambre. J'étais toujours au même point, aux mêmes incertitudes, aux mêmes interrogations.

Je traînais des pieds dans la maison, m'égarant dans chaque pièce avec la même lassitude. Les cadres et leurs photos ne m'évoquaient rien. Les cassettes souvenir de mes anniversaires passés non plus. Au détour d'une de ces VHS, j'appris l'identité de ma mère, une certaine Renée, figurant à côté de l'énorme gâteau au glaçage vert de mon septième anniversaire. Elle souriait à l'objectif sans se soucier de ses cheveux coincés dans un de ces cônes à paillettes rehaussé d'un pompon en strass.

Je fis la cuisine pour Charlie et m'y découvrais une certaine aisance qui me changea les idées. Lorsque vers midi le policier rentra de l'office, il sembla heureux d'y trouver un repas prêt et chaud. Nous n'échangeâmes que peu de mots, accompagnés de longs silences embarrassés jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour lui de repartir.

L'après-midi fut tout aussi haut en rebondissements que la matinée. Je me découvris un don très sûr pour le repassage et pour la confection de gâteaux. Une pile de pancakes vint bientôt garnir la table de la cuisine. Je les laissais sortis pour que Charlie puisse en profiter et montais me reposer un peu.

La soirée arriva bien vite. J'émergeais aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, surprise moi-même d'avoir dormi si longtemps. Le contre coup de l'accident se faisait encore sentir, malgré que je ne me souvienne pas des circonstances de ce dernier. Je n'avais plus la notion du temps surtout. Je regardais le radio réveil à plusieurs reprises, incrédule, avant de me lever.

Le policier était au salon. L'assiette de pancakes avait déserté la table de la cuisine pour gagner celle du salon sur laquelle trônait un énorme flacon de sirop d'érable. En entendant mes pas étouffés sur le lino, il se retourna, la bouche pleine, mâcha un peu et déglutis :

_ Bella, j'ignorais que tu étais là-haut. Je pensais que tu étais passé voir les Cullen.

Il se redressa un peu, époussetant les miettes et tapotant les coussins pour donner un semblant d'ordre au canapé.

_ Comment vas-tu ?

_ Ça va, souris-je.

Non, ça n'allait pas vraiment. Je pris place sur le divan à son côté et me saisis d'une assiette moi aussi, me refusant à cuisiner pour ce soir.

_ Ils sont extra ! Vraiment !

Il mâcha une bouchée et après quelques minutes, repris ses aises dans le sofa.

_ Comment c'est passé ta journée ? Jacob ne t'as pas trop ennuyé j'espère ? Il était très sonné quand il a appris la nouvelle, d'après ce que m'a raconté son père, Billy. C'est un chouette type tu sais ce Jacob. Il fait un peu bourru et mauvais genre comme ça, mais c'est un bon gamin.

 _Un gamin ?_ Il considérait cette armoire à glace d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix comme un gamin ? Charlie englouti un autre pancake, qu'il fit couler avec une longue gorgée de bière, bue à même la cannette.

_ Je ne sais pas si un film t'intéresse en particulier, mais il n'y a vraiment pas grand-chose ce soir ! Même les chaînes câblées se sont passé le mot pour ne passer les matchs de baseball qu'en deuxième partie de soirée ! Veux-tu regarder quelque chose ?

Je jetais un bref coup d'œil à l'écran, un type étrange y figurait, une perruque blanche vissée sur le crâne, habillé en dandy londonien du XVIIIème siècle, son visage ne m'était pas inconnu, je devais l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. L'intrigue commença sous forme d'interview. Je ne compris pas vraiment, ne faisant pas tellement attention.

Je me levais et gagnais la cuisine pour me chercher une pomme et un verre d'eau, que je bus d'une seule traite avant de mordre dans ma pomme en retournant à ma place.

Charlie avait-il changé de film ? Je n'en savais rien. Les personnages étaient désormais à la Nouvelle Orléans, dans une fabrique de canne à sucre.

Je dus avoir quelques coupures, ma tête dodelina sur mes épaules et mes paupières semblaient s'alourdir de plus en plus. Je résistais un moment et fini par abandonner, bercée par les ronflements du policier, allongé à mon côté.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je rouvrais les yeux. Les ronflements du policier s'étaient intensifiés. Il dormait comme un bébé, les pieds appuyés sur le montant de la table basse du salon. Je me penchais doucement au-dessus de lui pour me saisir de la télécommande et commençais à zapper distraitement. Après avoir fait défiler une bonne vingtaine de chaînes, je me décidais à m'arrêter, pressentant que cela ne servirait à rien et que me coucher serait peut-être moins abrutissant que ça.

Sur l'écran, défilait une station de métro sombre. Un homme noir à la carrure impressionnante était accompagné d'un deuxième. Tous deux marchaient à vive allure et semblaient suivre quelqu'un d'un air déterminé. Ils descendirent plusieurs volées de marches sans que la victime ne s'aperçoive de rien. Un autre plan découvrit une femme au teint pâle, cachée derrière un des pilonnes de la station de métro et habillée d'une façon excessivement moulante. Les deux poursuivants s'arrêtèrent à l'arrivé d'une rame, mais l'un d'eux se retourna, huma l'air puis observa la jeune femme avant de se mettre à hurler :

_ Vampires !

J'eu un sursaut étrange, comme si mon estomac me remontait dans la gorge d'un seul coup. Une légère nausée m'envahie et je me maudis d'avoir mangé autant de pancakes. Ça m'apprendra à faire la gourmande ! Attrapant la couverture posée à côté de moi, je me roulais en boule pour regarder le film.

Il s'en suivit une fusillade magistrale dans la station de métro, entre la jeune femme et les deux espèces de terroristes armés. La nouvelle Tom Rider en combi-cuir était accompagnée d'un homme, vêtu de la tête aux pieds de noir, ce qui contrastait avec sa peau, blanche comme celle d'un cadavre. Il s'élança à la poursuite d'un des assaillants et ils atterrirent sur les rails. Le responsable de la fusillade se tourna alors vers lui et enleva la lourde veste qu'il avait sur le dos dans un rugissement se rapprochant plus de celui d'une bête que d'un homme.

Son crâne s'allongea, de même que ses jambes et il se mua en loup, énorme, poilu, au museau percé de crocs dégoulinants de bave. Babines retroussées, il chargea l'autre dans une série de grognements.

La vue du loup-garou me donna des frissons. Finalement, peut-être valait-il mieux me coucher tout de suite plutôt que de risquer une insomnie à regarder des trucs pareils ? Je laissais échapper un bâillement et décidais qu'il était effectivement temps de s'arrêter là.

J'éteignais le poste. Réveiller Charlie semblait être mission impossible. Je le laissais donc dans le canapé terminer sa nuit. Le recouvrant du plaid, je quittais ensuite le salon sur la pointe des pieds pour gravir les marches de l'escalier.

Je me couchais, une impression bizarre au creux de l'estomac, un poids lourd qui me donnait quelques difficultés à respirer et à penser correctement. Que se passait-il ?

C'est distraitement que j'enfilais au hasard l'un des pyjamas présent dans l'armoire. Un t-shirt blanc ainsi qu'un pantacourt bleu. Simple et pratique, j'aimais bien cela. La chaleur des couvertures apaisa un peu les muscles de mon dos qui se relâchèrent petit à petit. Me détendre était tellement dur en ce moment, entre les visites nocturnes intempestives, les apparitions de monstres à quatre pattes dans ma chambre et les incertitudes. La seule présence d'Edward me perturbait, je n'avais pu dormir la nuit dernière tant qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que moi, presque dans le même lit… Mes bras s'hérissèrent de frissons et je remontais les couvertures sur mon visage rougi.

Je devais me calmer, arrêter de penser à lui. Je n'étais encore sûr de rien, et la date du mariage approchait dangereusement… Cela me faisait peur. J'étais terrifiée l'idée de pareille cérémonie, pareille mise en scène. Les familles allaient être réunies, comment expliquer aux autres mon choix malgré cet incident ? Allais-je réussir à mentir, à me comporter comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Personne ne serrait dupe à mon manège pitoyable et comme l'avait souligné Edward, j'étais incapable de mentir de manière convaincante.

Ne pas réussir à me souvenir de lui en tant qu'amant me perturbait vraiment et je demeurais dans une constante incompréhension. Je ne connaissais toujours pas les raisons de mon attirance pour sa personne. Certes, il était très beau, très riche aussi sans doute mais cela ne devait pas être les seules raisons de mon inclination ? Du moins j'espérais ne pas avoir été aussi superficielle. Et qu'en était-il de lui ? Pourquoi restait-il avec moi ? Pourquoi un tel homme était-il attaché à moi ? Je voulais dire par là que je n'étais pas exceptionnelle. Je n'étais pas aussi belle et élégante que l'était ses sœurs et loin de l'être autant que lui. La grande blonde aperçue à l'hôpital me revint en mémoire ainsi que le fourreau sombre de son jean, qui lui allait à ravir.

Les questions me taraudaient et même paupières closes, je ne parvenais pas à maîtriser mes pensées et mon esprit. Je tournais dans mon lit, oppressée et de plus en plus énervée de ne pas trouver le sommeil.

Le médecin ne m'avait-il pas prescrit des tranquillisants ou des somnifères ? Je redescendais à la cuisine, fouillant dans les placards pour dénicher le petit sac en papier blanc portant le sceau de la pharmacie. Je gobais une gélule bleue avant de remonter là-haut, me glisser sous les draps et fermais les yeux pour attendre de tomber dans le sommeil.

Deux mains frôlèrent mes épaules, un souffle froid longea mon cou, hérissant ma nuque de frissons incontrôlables. Ils gagnèrent, avec une vélocité féroce, l'ensemble de mon corps, qui frémit lui aussi, tout entier. Des pressions douces vinrent taquiner ma peau, se déposant un peu partout. Sur mon front, mes joues, mes paupières d'une façon lente et progressive, mais aussi, dans le creux de mes poignets et de mes coudes. Mes épaules, n'y échappèrent pas et les lèvres empressées en firent le tour avant de se mettre à longer mon sternum. Une vague de chaleur m'envahie alors que je sentais l'étreinte de deux bras se resserrer autour de mes hanches.

Pourquoi ses sensations étaient-elles si intenses ? Si fortes ? Je baissais les yeux, incrédule, mes propres mains effleurèrent alors ma peau qui se trouvait être à découvert… Oh ! Mon dieu ! J'étais nue ! Complètement, n'ayant pour secours qu'un simple drap, fin et blanc. Ce dernier, glissait d'ailleurs dangereusement, prêt à révéler l'ensemble de mon corps. Mon souffle se fit erratique, paniqué. Mes mains tentèrent de le rattraper mais en vain. Il glissa entre mes doigts et disparut dans la noirceur de la chambre.

Un silence étrange s'installa, long, pesant pour moi. Quelque chose se posa sur ma poitrine, quelque chose que je n'identifiais pas tout de suite. Le souffle froid revint, effleurant mon sein avec une intensité surprenante et je compris qu'il s'agissait d'une oreille attentive, plaquée sur ma poitrine et écoutant les battements de mon cœur affolé.

Qui était là ? Qui avais-je dans mes bras ? Qui me touchait ainsi ? Son visage m'était caché, je ne voyais pas. Un brouillard étrange m'entourait, me plongeant dans un trouble indéfinissable, engendré par ma cécité. L'obscurité n'arrangeait rien à cela.

Mes mains, jusqu'alors inactives, effleurèrent deux bras puissants, remontant petit à petit sur des épaules fermes et dures. Un cou de marbre accueillit mes doigts curieux, poussés par mes yeux aveuglés par l'obscurité persistante. Le visage était lisse, doux, tendre. La mâchoire était carrée, les lèvres charnues et entrouvertes sur ce même souffle frais et alléchant. Il embrassa le bout de mes phalanges, l'une après l'autre et je senti sa langue venir effleurer ma peau, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il écourta pour venir poser sa joue dans le creux de ma paume ouverte, m'encourageant à poursuivre. Un nez droit, des paupières à la peau fine, comme fragile, et un front, encadré d'une tignasse en désordre de cheveux hirsutes, partant en tous sens, sans la moindre discipline. Je tentais de les lisser entre mes doigts, pour les coiffer un peu sans résultats.

Un rire fantomatique accueillit cette initiative et je me figeais, n'osant plus rien tenter. L'oreille posée sur mon thorax se souleva, remplacée bientôt par sa bouche, qu'il laissa traîner çà et là volontairement. Je tentais de garder un souffle régulier mais n'y parvins pas. Ses lèvres, remontèrent vers ma gorge palpitante, contournèrent ma mâchoire et se logèrent derrière mon oreille, à l'endroit où la peau est fine, encore dénuée de cheveux.

Mon corps s'alanguissait de plus en plus, et ses mains se mirent à voleter sur mon corps douces, sensuelles et exigeantes. Mes doigts fébriles et raidis ne purent l'en empêcher bien longtemps, se laissant prendre au jeu, ils lâchèrent prise rapidement.

Mordillant le lobe de mon oreille, il caressa mon ventre un moment, descendant un peu plus à chaque cercle et je retins ses doigts, juste à temps, le visage brûlant. Ma tête, sur l'oreiller se faisait pourtant plus lourde, mon cerveau, plus lent à réagir, si lent d'ailleurs que je me rendis compte avec un temps de retard que ses doigts vexés, remontaient vers ma poitrine. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'arrêter cette fois. Il était trop habile, trop doux, trop convainquant.

Les frissons me gagnèrent, mon dos frémit, mes bras s'hérissèrent à son contact. Sa main, posée chastement sur le pourtour de mon sein, bien que froide, faisait naître en moi une chaleur impensable. Ses lèvres, se posèrent alors pour la première fois à la commissure des miennes. Un long baiser s'en suivit, rythmé par mon souffle erratique, qui lui imposait des moments de répit nécessaires à ma survie.

Brusquement, il quitta mon corps, son contact ne m'effleura plus et je me retrouvais seule, nue et frissonnante sur mon lit. Le froissement de vêtements se fit entendre. Quelque chose tomba sur le sol. Des bruits métalliques suivirent, tel ceux d'une ceinture qu'on enlève. Je me sentis pâlir. Les frémissements revinrent, plus violents, mêlant peur profonde et excitation nouvelle. Mes jambes se fermèrent, reposant l'une contre l'autre, serrées, en un geste instinctif. Le lit bougea de nouveau et mon cœur se mit à perdre les pédales. Une sueur froide naquit sur ma nuque et gagna l'ensemble de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Je ne voulais pas cela… Qui était-il ? Il reprit sa place contre moi, son corps nu et froid s'appuya contre le mien et il se saisit d'une de mes mains tremblantes. Je plaçais pudiquement l'autre à la naissance de mes cuisses. Il était nu, je le sentais. Ses pieds, ses jambes, enlacèrent les miennes, les emprisonnant sous une poigne de fer.

J'eu peur soudain, et mon cœur tambourina rageusement.

_ Calme-toi.

Il se serra contre moi, enlaçant mon corps tout entier.

_ Tout va bien.

Cette voix me disait quelque chose. Rauque contre mon oreille, elle avait des intonations qui m'étaient toutefois inconnues.

_ Détend-toi.

Mes mains se posèrent sur son torse, dénudé. Son ventre était ferme. Il effleura mon bras droit de ses doigts, puis de ses lèvres, celles-ci, une fois mon poignet atteint, s'entrouvrirent, laissant apparaître deux rangées de dents blanches et luisantes.

Je compris alors de qui il s'agissait.

_ Edward ?

Il sourit davantage ses dents venant s'appuyer sur la peau fine de mon poignet. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent un peu plus.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Je n'étais pas rassurée, ses yeux luisants d'un éclat étrange tout à coup, me fixèrent sauvagement. Un grondement suave s'éleva des tréfonds de sa gorge. Sa deuxième main se saisit de mon bras, l'immobilisant contre le matelas avec une force douloureuse.

_ Edward ? Arrête ! Tu me fais mal. Edward !

Ses dents, aiguisées comme des lames, s'enfoncèrent durement dans ma peau et je hurlais ma douleur et mon épouvante.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement sur le plafond sombre de la chambre. Je me redressais, hagarde, essoufflée et paniquée. Mon cœur affolé, battait douloureusement au creux de ma poitrine. J'étais en sueur, mes cheveux collaient à mon front, mes mains crochetaient les draps nerveusement, le retenant sur moi. Je vérifiais, mes habits, mon pantacourt était bien là, ainsi que mon débardeur, un peu remonté sur mon ventre mais bien là. Je remis en place le tout et passais une main tremblante dans mes cheveux.

 _Point de Vue Edwardien_

La partie chasse avait était fructueuse. En cette saison le gibier était abondant et notre razzia à la frontière canadienne avait porté ses fruits. Etre aussi loin de Bella me rendais nerveux, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, avec ce clébard dans les parages. Il n'allait pas se gêner pour commettre de manière « involontaire » une ou deux petites bavures à mon sujet. Au vue de la réaction qu'elle avait eue en apercevant Jacob se transformer, je craignais davantage l'impact que pourrait avoir sur sa conscience certains souvenirs. Je craignais un quiproquo monstrueux qui la rendrait méfiante et incertaine envers moi. Aussi, être présent, lui expliquer ou démentir les interprétations qu'elle pourrait avoir sur certaines choses était primordial.

Seul quatre minuscules jours nous séparaient du mariage et j'avais l'impression d'être un tortionnaire, affable et vicieux prêt à ravir la vertu d'une jeune fille par un hymen forcé. Par ailleurs, il fallait reconnaitre que le manque grandissant de son contact et de ses lèvres commençait à me rendre un peu cinglé.

Nous regagnâmes la villa au milieu de la nuit, douce en ce mois d'août. Je filais dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche et me changer. Alors que je boutonnais ma chemise, Alice fit son apparition.

_ Tu te rends chez Bella ? Questionna-t-elle, d'une voix étrangement gênée.

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

Un bref silence s'installa avant qu'elle ne me réponde :

_ Je pense que tu devrais rester ici.

Je me tournais vers elle, incrédule, observant son visage qu'elle avait au préalable dénué de toute expression.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu as vue quelque chose ?

Elle détourna les yeux, renforçant mes suspicions.

_ Alice de quoi s'agit-il ? Se souvient-elle de quelque chose ?

_ Pas exactement. Je ne sais pas trop. Tout change tellement vite. Elle avait peur, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, je n'ai pas vue. Je ne voulais pas voir non plus…

_ Voir quoi ?

Elle se rembrunit, blasphémant intérieurement contre ma curiosité insatiable et tourna les talons.

_ N'y va pas ! Je ne veux pas de problèmes.

Me laissant en plan, elle quitta la chambre aussi vite qu'elle était venue, sans d'autres explications.

Ce fut donc quelque peu anxieux que je gagnais Forks. Discrètement, je m'approchais de la maison du shérif, sautant par-dessus la clôture du jardin, j'escaladais l'arbre menant à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le battant de celle-ci, glissa facilement et je me perchais un moment sur son rebord, immobile et attentif.

La chambre était calme, elle dormait, paisible créature. Je sautais sur le plancher sans un bruit, et refermais doucement la fenêtre, pour que la brise du vent ne la dérange pas et montais la garde, assis dans le rocking-chair, qu'elle avait déplacé à côté du lit. Les draps étaient un vrai champ de batail. Un oreiller gisait sur le sol, çà et là, ses habits de la veille jonchaient le parquet.

Je reportais mon attention sur elle. Ses cheveux, tels l'ondulation des vagues, encadraient son visage. Je le trouvais un peu pâle, un peu tendu aussi. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve ces derniers temps. Calme et patient, j'attendais à son côté en silence, essayant de refréner l'ardeur de mes yeux. Elle portait un débardeur clair, plutôt moulant, que je n'avais encore jamais vue. L'une des bretelles avait glissée sur son bras et la vision de son épaule dénudée me mettait dans un drôle d'état.

Ridicule. J'étais ridicule. Un rien me charmais. Je m'enflammais aussitôt. Un simple regard sur sa personne, une simple attitude de sa part et mes intentions louables étaient sérieusement compromises. L'épisode du bain me revint en pleine figure et je passais une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

Son radioréveil indiquait quatre heures quand elle commença à se comporter de façon étrange. Son cœur se mit à cogner fortement contre ses côtes. Ses battements résonnaient fortement pour mes oreilles et ignorer la cause de cet affolement me rendais nerveux. Peut-être faisait-elle un cauchemar ?

Sa main, appuyée sur l'oreiller trembla un peu et ses doigts se mirent à osciller dans le vide. Les phalanges se plièrent à plusieurs reprises. Un son sourd sorti de ses lèvres et ses mains descendirent le long de son corps pour attraper le drap qu'elle sera compulsivement. Son cœur malmené, s'affola à nouveau et je vis bientôt un film de sueur recouvrir son front. Ses mains, moites, ne parvenaient pas à agripper le tissu, elle s'y reprit à plusieurs reprises, pliant et dépliant ses doigts sans le moindre succès.

Avait-elle froid ? Non, vu la couleur de ses joues, d'un rose soutenu. Sans toucher sa peau, j'approchais ma main le plus possible de son front pour évaluer sa température. Il était brûlant ! Avait-elle encore de la fièvre ? Me yeux jaugèrent le drap qui recouvrait ses jambes et ses hanches sans comprendre, sans oser rien tenter.

Ce fut au tour de son souffle d'être empressé. Elle avait du mal à reprendre une respiration normale. Sa poitrine se soulevait d'une façon des plus désordonnée et je pris davantage peur pour sa santé.

Un gémissement évocateur s'échappa alors de ses lèvres entrouvertes et je la considérais un moment, étourdi. Sa poitrine se souleva encore en un mouvement étrange, langoureux. Son corps s'étira sur lui-même, et le débardeur se mit à remonter…

Des frissons gagnèrent mes doigts raidis, alors que je me forgeais une interprétation toute autre sur la nature de ses songes… Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Entrain de fantasmer ? Ce mot résonnait dans mon crâne, le martelant sans cesse. Rêvait-elle de moi ? Etait-ce moi qui la mettais dans pareil état ?

Son souffle rauque me poussa à m'assoir dans le fauteuil, bien sagement. Mes mains se posèrent sur les accoudoirs prévus à cet effet et il me fallut toute la maîtrise nécessaire pour les forcer à rester en place.

Mon Dieu si je m'attendais à cela ! Etait-ce donc la vraie raison pour laquelle Alice voulait me dissuader de venir lui rendre visite ? Etait-ce donc cela ? Pourquoi me mentir ? Pourquoi ne pas me le dire ? Elle avait eu le tact de garder ce moment intime pour elle. Pour le bien de Bella, qui j'imagine, serrait plus que gênée de me trouver dans sa chambre lors de pareil moment…

J'étais donc bel et bien un vicieux ! Je ne valais pas plus que les autres, que ceux contre lesquels je m'étais acharné, durant mes années noires. Pareil que ces types, qu'elle avait croisés à Port Angeles ! Je ne valais pas mieux qu'eux !

Je me levais, honteux, énervé contre moi-même. M'approchant de son lit, je remontais le drap sur son corps frissonnant. Mes doigts effleurèrent sa peau bouillante et je m'écartais aussitôt, ne souhaitant pas la réveiller. Je lui tournais dos, me dirigeant vers la fenêtre quand son souffle bas et empressé murmura mon prénom. Mes épaules tremblèrent alors qu'un dilemme intérieur me déchirait. Rester et risquer de lui faire peur à son réveil ou m'enfuir pour lui laisser son intimité et errer dans la noirceur de la forêt, tourmenté de questions ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Venait-elle de se réveiller ? Je me tournais d'un seul bloc, prêt à lui présenter une montagne considérable d'excuses pour mon impolitesse.

Ses traits étaient tendus mais elle dormait toujours. Ses paupières closes, se crispèrent et une ride perplexe barra son front. Elle hoqueta, le cœur battant, et son corps se raidit.

_ Edward ? Arrête, tu me fais mal. Edward !

Je me figeais en la voyant se tordre en une contorsion douloureuse. Elle se replia vivement sur elle-même et se tendit à nouveau, raide, droite contre son matelas. Un cri d'épouvante lui sorti de la bouche et, dans ma surprise, je me rendis compte avec un temps de retard, qu'elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Telle une statue, je restais alors immobile dans le noir.

Bella se redressa, le souffle rauque et laborieux. Ses mains, encore tremblantes dégagèrent son visage de ses cheveux, qu'elle écarta d'un revers de poignet pour les glisser dans son dos. Elle s'inspecta, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, puis, rabaissa son haut pour recouvrir son ventre. Fautif et figé sur place, je priais le ciel qu'elle referme les yeux sans me voir.


	8. Chapter 8 - La fuite en avant

_Point de Vue de Bella_

Mon souffle heurté se calma peu à peu.

 _Quel rêve !_

Essuyant mon front brûlant, je m'allongeais de nouveau, remontant le drap sur mon corps tremblant. Fermer les yeux pour se rendormir allait s'avérer très difficile. Les images revenaient, sans cesse. Troublantes, elles défilaient devant mes yeux. Ce rêve avait été si étrange, si palpable et les sensations si réelles. Pas seulement la morsure, ou le sang, mais les mains posées sur moi, le souffle frais contre ma peau et… cette bouche sur la mienne.

Je me tournais, fixant le plafond, la respiration rauque. Etait-il possible que ce soit un souvenir ? En étions-nous arrivés là ? Je songeais aux frôlements sur ma peau, au contact de ce corps nu contre le mien sans parvenir à réprimer les assauts de mes hormones et mes propres frissons.

Je me souvins de lui, le jour de mon retour dans cette maison, dans cette chambre, m'expliquant que nous n'en étions pas arrivés là physiquement. Je songeais à la morsure, à ses dents s'enfonçant dans la chair de mon avant-bras. Ce ne pouvait pas être un souvenir. Ca n'avait pas de sens ! Pourquoi m'aurait-il mordu?

Je tournais, m'agitais, chavirais dans mon lit, à plusieurs reprises et fini par me mettre sur le côté, tournée vers la fenêtre. Les ombres des meubles se dessinaient dans le noir. La commode, large rectangle éclairé faiblement par la lumière de la lune, ainsi que la table de nuit, le rockingchair, qui d'après Charlie, avait appartenue à ma grand-mère ainsi que…

Je me figeais, incapable d'identifier cette dernière ombre. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir un meuble aussi haut. Curieuse, j'étendis le bras vers la lampe de chevet. La pièce s'éclaira et je me figeais de stupeur.

En l'espace de deux secondes, le sang quitta mon visage glacé pour revenir aussi sec faire brûler mes joues, à moins que ce ne soit mon corps tout entier. Edward ! Dans ma chambre ! Edward était dans ma chambre ! Avait-il passé la nuit ici ? Avait-il… Avait-il…

J'étouffais une exclamation qui se bloqua dans ma gorge. Mes mains couvrirent aussitôt mon visage en feu alors que je me détournais, honteuse, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Les doutes qui m'habitaient encore revinrent m'assaillir avec la force d'une locomotive. Avais-je vraiment rêvé ?

Edward bien que démasqué, resta immobile et silencieux. A tel point que je finis par douter de sa présence. Une longue minute s'écoula avant que je ne sente finalement le matelas bouger puis une deuxième avant qu'il n'ose s'exprimer :

_ Je suis désolé.

Je tâchais de réfléchir, de me calmer. Non. Cela ne pouvait pas s'être réellement passé. J'étais, nue dans mon rêve, ce qui n'était heureusement pas le cas. Je baissais les yeux, vérifiant d'un rapide coup d'œil la présence de mon pyjama. Mon cerveau était en ébullition : perturbé par l'invraisemblance de cette situation et sa présence à mon côté. On m'avait dit que je parlais en dormant, qu'il m'arrivait aussi de bouger. Il confirma mes craintes :

_ Nous sommes rentrés plus tôt. Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien et que tu… dormais calmement.

Je gardais le silence, encore choquée. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Hésitant, il essaya de toucher mon épaule de sa main mais je me reculais. Ses lèvres se pincèrent.

_ Bella, qu'il y a-t-il ?

Je me détournais à nouveau, mal à l'aise, cachant mon visage contre l'oreiller que je serais de mes deux mains. Quelque chose se posa sur mon dos, un toucher, une main, froide et glacée. Ce contact m'électrisa et les images affluèrent, suaves, sensuelles, me frappant de plein fouet. Mon cœur s'emballa derechef. Il poursuivit alors nerveux :

_ Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air… étrange.

_ Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

Ma voix était étonnement calme et sûre. J'osais le regarder, espérant que son attitude le confondrait :

_ Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici à m'observer ?

Ma question sembla le prendre au dépourvu. Il baissa les yeux, regarda ailleurs, ses prunelles se levèrent vers le plafond et il soupira.

_ Bella, tempéra-t-il anxieux : je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est très impoli. Je m'inquiétais tellement de te laisser toute seule. Je ne voulais pas que Jacob revienne et je.-

_ Répond-moi !

Il jeta un coup d'œil gêné aux chiffres du radioréveil et murmura après s'être raclé la gorge :

_ Je ne sais pas. Plus de deux heures, en tout cas.

Donc il m'avait espionné à mon insu, une bonne partie de mon sommeil. Il était sans-doute présent dans la pièce quand ce fichu rêve s'était produit…

L'oreiller tenu entre mes mains, traversa brusquement la pièce pour atterrir contre le mur d'en face. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il me jaugea visiblement surprit tendit qu'une sueur froide me coulait le long du dos.

_ En quoi cela te dérange-t-il ?

_ En… En quoi ? Oh, je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être tout simplement de la plus grande impolitesse de pénétrer par effraction chez les gens lorsqu'ils dorment !

_C'est moi qui t'ai réveillé?

_ Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Rétorquais-je oppressée.

Je perdais patiente. Mes mains se saisirent alors du second oreiller pour lui lancer au visage.

_ Je ne veux plus que tu viennes ici la nuit sans ma permission. Laisse-moi tranquille, va-t'en ! Je veux être toute seule, d'accord ? Je ne veux plus que tu m'observes quand je r… dors !

Il s'approcha perplexe, ramassant le cousin avant de venir le déposer prudemment sur le lit.

_ Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je t'ai juste… regardé, je n'ai rien touché, rien bougé, je me suis juste assis.

_ Laisse-moi dormir toute seule ! Pourquoi es-tu entré comme ça ? Les portes existent, inutile de risquer ta vie et d'escalader les murs pour venir jusque-là !

Il me fixait, de plus en plus hagard et confus tandis que je poursuivais, incapable de contenir mon trouble et le feu de mes joues:

_ Je veux être toute seule maintenant.

Eberlué, il ne fit pas un geste.

_ Va-t'en, Edward !

Je m'énervais, embarrassée par sa présence. Il ne me restait plus qu'une arme à portée : mon propre oreiller. Ses yeux me dévisagèrent, soupçonneux et son regard dériva vers le coussin serré au creux de mes mains.

_ Pour la dernière fois va-t'en ! Je vais appeler Charlie ! Je vais tout lui dire ! Je vais le dire à Alice, au médecin…

Ma respiration se fit laborieuse alors que je cherchais des noms à énumérer.

_ Bella, je t'en prie : calme-toi.

_ Je vais le dire au shérif : je vais le dire à Charlie ! Répétais-je, telle une gamine capricieuse avant de me cacher à nouveau le visage.

_ Calme-toi. Cela ne se reproduira plus si c'est ce que tu souhaites. J'avais juste peur que Jacob ne vienne t'importuner, qu'il entre lui aussi dans ta chambre pour… je ne sais quelles raisons. Pardonne-moi.

Je soufflais, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Réfléchir. Décider. Calmement. En tant qu'adulte responsable…

_ Pars ! Tout de suite !

L'oreiller vola littéralement alors qu'il disparaissait par la fenêtre.

Immobile une seconde, je m'attendais presque à le voir réapparaitre. Le souffle court, je n'entendais que les ronflements sonores de la chambre d'à côté. Je me levais aussitôt pour fermer le battant de la fenêtre, inspectais les alentours de la maison – hormis les ombres noire des pavillons alentours, rien ni personne ne hantait les lieux – avant de m'autoriser à souffler.

De retour sous le manteau des couvertures, je me maudissais intérieurement d'avoir agi aussi impulsivement et de m'être montrée aussi agressive. Mais pourquoi diable s'entêtait-il à venir me voir la nuit ? Je lui étais reconnaissante d'être resté la nuit où ce Jacob était apparu puis transformé en… bête. La présence d'Edward même si elle m'avait déjà rendue nerveuse était alors justifiée. Je ne comprenais en revanche pas pourquoi il s'était permit de venir m'espionner à nouveau ce soir. Cette situation me mettais mal à l'aise et me rendais nerveuse.

Je me recroquevillais, me roulant en boule, les bras serrés contre mon ventre, les jambes repliées et la tête rentrée entre mes deux genoux. Le sommeil fut difficile à trouver, et encore plus dur à maîtriser.

/\/\/\/\/\

_ Bella, je ne comprends pas. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Questionna Charlie, d'un ton à la fois amusé et inquiet.

_ Non. Pourquoi ?

Il regardait le contenu du panier, alors que je revenais du rayon bricolage. La superette de Forks n'était pas la plus grande du comté mais offrait malgré tout un large panel de produits allant de la vente de cartouches d'arme à feu au lot familial de verres à vin.

_ Je me suis juste aperçue que la fenêtre de ma chambre ne pouvait pas se fermer à clé.

_ Et c'est pourquoi tu as décidé de prendre aussi un verrou pour ta porte ainsi que pour celle de la salle de bain ? Veux-tu que je change celui de la porte d'entrée ?

Il se moquait, gentiment, ne comprenant pas mon brusque besoin maladif d'intimité et de sécurité. Quelle aurait été sa réaction si je lui avais dit que son futur gendre s'invitait la nuit et sans permission dans la chambre de sa fille?

Je baissais les yeux, observant mes articles. Des pointes et des verrous en acier, garantis haute sécurité d'après les emballages.

_ Je payerais, ne t'inquiète pas, me justifiais-je alors que nous rejoignions la file d'attente pour le passage en caisse. Il poussait le cadi derrière moi, chargé des courses de la semaine.

_ Donne-moi ce panier, je suis ton père je peux bien payer ça !

_ Non merci, ça ira.

Il n'insista pas et je l'aidais à déballer les achats sur le tapis, à les remettre dans le cadi pour finir par les déposer dans le coffre de sa voiture de fonction. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer, et arborait toujours son uniforme de shérif. Je le trouvais assez impressionnant, la crosse luisante de son arme accrochée à sa ceinture m'interpellait beaucoup. Dans d'autres grandes villes, sans doute, il ne lui aurait pas été possible de se balader avec sa panoplie de shérif après ses heures de service mais à Forks, les habitués n'étaient nullement surpris de le voir faire ses emplettes dans une telle tenue.

Une fois rentrée, je montais à l'étage avec mon attirail du parfait bricoleur. Je refermais la porte afin de fixer le verrou. Le marteau dans une main, la pointe dans l'autre, je m'essayais à clouter tout en tenant du reste de mes doigts libres, la pièce métallique du support. Le premier coup fut un échec total et je pestais en grimaçant. Mon index rougi, palpitait douloureusement, victime de ma maladresse. La deuxième tentative fut tout aussi infructueuse que la première. Mon auriculaire le supporta moins bien et je lâchais prise malgré moi.

Les bruits métalliques alertèrent Charlie qui arriva dans la minute suivante.

_ Besoin d'aide ?

Il ouvrit la porte et me découvrit assise sur le sol, secouant énergiquement ma main pour calmer les élancements douloureux qui dilataient mes veines à chaque battement de cœur. Un sourire étrange étira ses lèvres avant qu'il n'étouffe un léger rire.

_ Toujours aussi maladroite ?

Il fixa en un tour de main et de tournevis les verrous, déclarant que des vis seraient plus adaptées aux pointes que je venais d'acheter.

J'allais enfin pouvoir dormir tranquille, sans craindre de voir surgir dans ma chambre un loup énorme ou un Edward curieux. Je vérifiais le fonctionnement de celui de la fenêtre à plusieurs reprises puis rassurée, descendais en bas pour préparer le repas. Mes pancake de la veille ayant fait l'unanimité, je me lançais dans la préparation du menu de ce midi. Du poisson frit avec des légumes. Charlie fit la grimace en voyant les courgettes, mais mangea quand même. Le dessert, un gâteau confectionné par mes soins fut plus de son goût, à juger l'épaisseur de la part qu'il englouti avec gourmandise.

_ Renée arrive demain, annonça-t-il.

Je restais songeuse un moment à la consonance de ce nom, sans savoir de qui il souhaitait me parler.

_ Ta mère, ajouta-t-il en voyant mon air tourmenté : pour les préparatifs du mariage. Bien que connaissant Alice, cela ne soit pas nécessaire. Elle et Phil logeront à Forks.

_ Qui est Phil ? Son nouveau conjoint ?

_ Mari, pour être plus exact.

Il soupira, me faisant un petit sourire mais sa lèvre se rabaissa et il débarrassa en silence son assiette et les plats.

Vers quatorze heures, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie. Je me sentis mal soudain, nerveuse. Comment regarder Edward dans les yeux après pareille nuit ? Comment le regarder sans ne pas repenser aux oreillers que je lui avais envoyés…

Charlie alla ouvrir, surprit visiblement que je ne le fasse pas.

_ Alice ! Comment vas-tu ? Entre je t'en prie !

Ils entrèrent dans le salon, où je m'étais réfugiée, craintivement. La visite de sa sœur me soulagea. J'attendis que Charlie ait fermé la porte, pour être sûre qu'elle soit venue seule.

_ Bonjour Bella !

S'approchant de moi, elle me fit une légère bise sur la joue, et ses lèvres, froides, déclenchèrent chez moi des frissons involontaires.

_ Je t'enlève ! fit-elle malicieuse.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Où ça ?

Elle rit, imitée par Charlie. Mon angoisse étant visiblement comique. Je me renfrognais.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons juste chez moi, pour les essayages. Je préfère faire les retouches maintenant plutôt que la veille ! Je vais être tellement occupée que je n'aurais pas le temps pour ça.

_ Les retouche ? Les essayages ? Alice, de quoi parles-tu ?

_ De ta robe de mariée voyons ! Elle est magnifique, et j'ai hâte de te voir avec !

Une sueur froide descendit le long de mon dos. La date approchais, dangereusement.

_ Nous y allons ?

J'approuvais, la gorge serrée. Me saisissant d'une légère veste, je la suivais. Je pillais net sur le trottoir. Non, non : c'était ridicule ! J'avais soudain envie de rire tellement la situation me paraissait grotesque.

_ Que se passe-t-il Bella ?

_ C'est à toi cette… _voiture_ ?

Elle jaugea la Porsche jaune sans paraître surprise. Fit mieux encore, sorti les clés qu'elle agita fièrement sous mon nez, faisant scintiller le blason dorée de la marque allemande.

_ Bien sûre ! Quel est le problème ?

Je secouais la tête, montant à l'intérieur du bolide de course avec une légère appréhension.

_ Ne vas pas trop vite, s'il te plaît.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil critique sur ma main, agrippée à la poignée de la portière et démarra raisonnablement.

Pour la première fois, je fis vraiment attention à la villa située à quelques kilomètres à l'extérieur de Forks. Belle, grande, moderne, plantée au milieu des arbres, juste à côté d'une rivière. Les grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient vers le sud étaient impressionnantes et apportaient une grande clarté dans le vaste séjour. Le soleil n'était cependant pas au rendez-vous et le ciel était brumeux, encombré de nuages.

_ Bonjour Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?

Je sursautais un peu surprise, mais me ressaisis vite. La brune qui se tenait devant moi avait un visage familier. Je ne parvenais pas à m'y retrouver, avec les prénoms. Je cherchais un moment, gênée, désarçonnée.

_ Euh… Bonjour… Rosalie c'est ça ?

Une blonde flamboyante passa à mon côté suivit d'un grand brun, digne de figurer dans les émissions de culturisme… La beauté de cette femme me mit mal à l'aise, plus encore que celle des autres membres de la famille. Le grand brun, souffla tout bas, d'un ton conspirateur, en désignant celle qu'il accompagnait :

_ Rosalie c'est elle !

Ils quittèrent le salon et je me retrouvais là, on ne peut plus mal à l'aise, sans savoir quoi dire. L'autre femme, aux boucles caramel, me sourit, indulgente :

_ Je suis Esmé, la compagne de Carlisle.

_ Oh ! Je suis désolé, vraiment.

Je baissais les yeux, mal à l'aise :

_ Ce n'est rien, vue la situation, tu es pardonnée. Je suis heureuse de te revoir. Tu as meilleure mine qu'il y a quelques jours.

Alice me pressa d'avancer, impatiente visiblement. Nous traversâmes le salon et mon regard fut happé d'une manière magnétique vers le piano noir. Des feuilles éparses de partitions étaient renfermées pêle-mêle à l'intérieur d'une pochette dont la sangle n'était pas fermée. C'était comme si le musicien avait quitté son poste à la vas-vite. J'osais un regard circulaire sur les canapés, le cœur battant, mais ne découvrit personne. Il n'était pas là. Il devait être sorti. Reprenant mes esprits, je suivais la danseuse qui me servait de guide à travers les étages supérieurs. Elle ouvrit l'une des portes avec conviction et me fit pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Sa chambre surement. Un homme était assis sur le lit, blond, grand, le regard vif et attentif. Il posa ses prunelles sur Alice avec insistance puis son regard plongea dans le mien. De nouveau, le malaise me gagna, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il était, d'une étrange manière, assez intimidant.

_ Bonjour, Bella.

Je restais pantoise une nouvelle fois, essayant de mettre un visage, un prénom, un quelconque souvenir sur ses traits. En vain. Alice comprit et le présenta, nullement vexée :

_ Voici mon compagnon, Jasper.

J'approuvais d'un hochement de tête automatique. Tenter un léger sourire n'y changerait rien. Il eut un sourire énigmatique, se leva et d'un bras opportuniste, encercla les hanches d'Alice qui d'une main fébrile, écarta son torse. Comme elle semblait fragile face à lui, si petite entre ses bras, si maigre.

_ Non, Jasper !

La consonance du prénom résonna dans mon crâne, comme un écho sourd. Il fit vibrer ma tête, mes yeux en une douleur étrange et inconnue.

_ Arrête voyons, tu perturbes Bella ! Jasper !

De nouveau cet écho, cette voix, répétant ce nom avec insistance. Une pointe d'angoisse était palpable. « _Jasper ! Non !_ » Pourquoi hurlait-on comme ça dans ma tête ? Pourquoi des regards angoissés tournés vers moi ? Pourquoi quelqu'un s'élançait vers moi, le visage déformé par la rage ? Que se passait-il ? Le regard noir qu'il me lança me statufia.

La moquette s'approcha alors étrangement de mes yeux.


End file.
